


Problematic At Best

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: Our relationship is... [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassination, Death, F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Technically underage, Vampires, WOO, cute smut if any, idk - Freeform, if there's smut there might be light bdsm shit, listener has memory problems, lots of fluff tho, oh god this is gonna be terrible, possibly eventual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: Emmagail is on the run from her past. She escapes to skyrim, and is eventually recruited into the dark brotherhood. Everyone thinks she's just shy, because she doesn't talk about her past to anyone except Babette. Here's why she didn't say anything about it to anyone else; she doesn't remember a damn thing.





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So, technically there's underage shit here because Babette is technically 10, but she's really old at the same time, ehhhhhhhhhh wtf???? Idk please don't judge me. Plus the listener is technically 15 and 50 at the same time?????????????? Vampire shit is confusing. So. Enjoy?

The soft clopping of horse hooves on the ground. That's what I woke up to. Or would've, if it hadn't seemed ten times louder from a pounding migraine in my head. Was that what woke me?  
There was a large bump, and I went flying, almost. I hit another person.  
Wait.  
Person?  
I opened my eyes against the harsh light of the sun, and looked to my right, only to see a very large, burly, brown haired nord glaring at me.  
"Hey, you." I looked towards the source of the voice; another nord, but blonde. "Finally awake? You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into…" I turned to the driver, looking where we were going, and effectively tuning the men out. I only heard something about Ulfric Stormcloak, Helgen, and headsmen. The rest of the time, I was trapped in my thoughts.  
Okay, okay, remember. Come on, you can do it. Remember. How did I get here? I thought to myself. Start with the basics. Who am I?  
I kept trying to remember when we unloaded from the cart. People walked away from me, and I felt like someone was addressing me, but I was too self absorbed to notice, until I was roughly grabbed by a man almost a foot taller than me. I was thrown to the ground in front of a man and a woman.  
The man leaned down to help me. "Imperial. Who are you?"  
I guess I spent too long thinking, because the man who grabbed me hit me on the head. "You mute or something, girl?"  
I shook my head. If I couldn't remember my name, I guess I'd just have to make on up.  
"My name..." I coughed. When was the last time I talked? "My name is-" What was a good name? I went with the first name to come to mind; Emmagail. "My name is Emmagail." I spat out quickly, before I could forget.  
The man who helped me up raised an eyebrow at me. "Emmagail?" He looked down at his clipboard, flipped some pages, then looked at the woman, and said, "Captain, she's not on the list. What should we do?"  
She looked at me, and then where the man touched me to help me up. She flushed the shade of anger. "Forget the list," she spat. "She goes straight to the block."  
The man looked startled, but then conceded. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil."  
I nodded. I was from Cyrodiil? "Thank you for your kindness." Good thing I didn't remember anything, because I'd probably have so many regrets right now. I walked to the block.  
It was quite a blur after that, honestly. I remember hitting my head when the dragon shouted- shouted?- and then that blonde Nord pulling me with him, but that's about it. That is, except for the cave. So much blood. I was suddenly hungry. Blood, blood, blood. My own, some one else's. Blood. Then, black.


	2. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am back. For some strange reason. :)

I woke up in the healers area in Whiterun. How did I get here?  
"Girl, you're finally awake again, eh?" A deep, male voice said. I looked at him. A blond Nord. "You're names Emmagail, right?"  
Emmagail? Who was that?  
I just nodded mutely.  
"Well, Emmagail, I'm Ralof. Do you know where you're from?"  
I shook my head, then a woman walked up behind the man- Ralof- and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Ralof, she just woke up. Let her gather her bearings." Ralof got up grumbling, then walked out the door.  
"Where am I?" The question was blurted, rushed.  
"Where do you think you are?"  
I lied back down. "I have no idea," I said, staring at the ceiling.  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
I closed my eyes.  
"Blood," I whispered.  
She sighed. "Not surprising. How long have you been a vampire?"  
I looked at her in shock. "Um, what?"  
"You didn't know?" I shook my head. "When's you're birthday? Take as long as you need."  
"4th of first seed…" I mumbled.  
"What?"  
"4th of first seed."  
"...what year?"  
I stared blankly at her as I tried to remember. 'What year is it now?'  
"4E 201."  
"I know I was in 4E," I said, rubbing my head.  
"Any idea what year?"  
"…i don't know…"  
"That's okay. Take your time. I need to go gather groceries for dinner. You rest, I'll be back in a bit."  
"Okay." I heard the door shut, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Emmagail. Wake up," I heard Danica's voice and opened my eyes.  
"What?" I said groggily.  
"Last night, when I went to get groceries, I also went to the Jarl's palace."  
"And?"  
"...Emmagail, do you remember anything from your past?"  
I did. Very little though. Very, very little. A fathers touch, a mothers voice. A sibling, whose name I couldn't recall, but I played in a field full of flowers with them. Screams. Pain. Blood.  
Hunger.  
I relayed the memories to Danica. She stayed silent the entire time. After I finished telling her, she studied me for a minute.  
"There was a girl, born 65 years ago, named Emma. Emma Abigail Wayrick. She was put in the news not a day after she was born because the Mage's Guild was called upon to take the riskiest healing job yet; to heal the heart and lungs of an unborn child. If they failed, the child would die. If they succeeded, well…" she trailed off.  
"65 years ago would be 4E 446, right?"  
"It wasn't exactly 65 years ago, but yes, that's about it."  
"Okay. What does this have to do with me?"  
"Aye, well, the news came with a picture of the baby. Here," she handed me a picture of an adorable little girl with black hair, and a scrunched up, crying face. "15 years later, that girl was in the news again. She was the soul survivor of a vampire attack on her family. We think it was because the father was a member of the Dawnguard, a group of vampire hunters. She had suffered a severe, severe concussion. She'd have memory problems for the rest of her life, especially when she felt like she was in danger. She was sent to an orphanage in Cyrodiil. She didn't stay long, however, because it was found, after she attacked the bully of the place, that the only reason she survived was because she got turned into a vampire. She was thrown out, and roamed the streets for many, many years. Here," she handed me another picture, and a mirror. I looked in the mirror. I saw a familiar girl with unfamiliar scars and unfamiliar, orange-green eyes staring back at me. I looked at the picture. Minus the scars, it was the exact image of me.  
"Emmagail, I know this is a lot to take in, but before the Jarl finds out who you are, what you are, you need to decide. Do you want me to change your documents permanently as to change your identity, or run?"  
"…both."

Danica and I changed my documents before I left. I decided to stick with the name Emmagail, but I changed my last name as well; Wayrye. Might not seem like a giant change, but it was enough.  
Danica gave the papers to Emmagail Wayrye, as well as some money.  
I boarded a carriage.  
"Take her to Windhelm," Danica instructed the driver. "She won't remember where, or why, she's going, so when you get there, tell her to go to candlehearth hall and look for Elda Early-Dawn. Please."  
"Of course Danica. She will be safe."  
I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, pretty soon Emmagail is gonna meet aventus yay
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	3. Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some kudos yay :)
> 
> I'm not entirely sure that I got the dialogue right, so, I'm sorry if it's like noticeably wrong and everything.

I was woken- for the millionth time- by the carriage driver.  
"We're here," he said. "Go inside, and straight ahead is the inn, Candlehearth Hall. Ask for Elda Early-Dawn, okay?"  
I nodded.  
I got up, and headed towards the city entrance. When the guards saw me, they got in front of the gate.  
"Imperial. What is your business here?" The question was short and curt, barbed as chicken wire. Daring me to answer.  
Why was I here?  
"Elda Early-Dawn," I said before I forgot. "Candlehearth Hall."  
"Elda is consorting with imperials? The world is coming to nothing man. We better go pay her a visi-"  
"I'm not an imperial!"  
They snapped their heads at me, dumbfounded.  
"I'm mainly Colovian, that was my dad, but my mom was mixed between Colovian and Nibenese. Okay? Imperial is the Empire. The Legion. I may have grown up in Cyrodiil, but I have no friends or family there. Okay?"  
One of the guards coughed awkwardly. "Jon, look at her. She's like, what, 14? 15? Let her in, she's practically a child."  
They were both wearing masks, but I swear, 'Jon' was glaring at the other guard.  
"Fine. Escort her in."  
Jon opened the gate for me. The other man walked in, then waited for me to follow.  
"My name is Valder, by the way," he whispered as we walked.  
"Emmagail," I replied.  
"Pretty name for a pretty woman," he stated as he opened the door to the inn.  
"Valder! I know you like 'em young, but she's a child! Stop it!" An elderly-looking woman called from behind the counter. "I didn't know you were off duty. Want me to get you the usual?"  
He snorted. "You're serving the drinks now? What happened to the young girl who served just a couple days ago?"  
The woman turned red and shook her head. "Murdered," she whimpered. She looked up. "This is what, the third, fourth victim? Are you guys any closer to solving it?"  
Valder stood awkwardly. "We're working on it. But no, Elda, I'm still on duty. I'm just delivering this girl to you. Her name's Emmagial, she wanted to see you."  
I stepped out from behind him, where I was hiding. She looked at me.  
"You're shorter than what I expected. Come here, Emmagail." I walked to her, and stood oddly, unsure of what to do. "Well, sit down! You want something to drink?" I shook my head. "To eat?" I shook my head again.  
"I, uh, can't," I said, shifting uncomfortably.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot." Elda looked behind me. "Valder, what the hell do you think you're doing, standing there? You said you were on duty!"  
"Uh, oh, yeah! Haha." he rubbed his neck sheepishly, then walked out.  
"He's only, like, 19. Don't mind him. Hormones and everything," she chuckled. "Now, about your, uh, food… problem… I'm willing to let you feed off of me. I had a boyfriend who I was engaged to when I was younger who was a vampire, a couple hours before our wedding, he was killed, but he fed off of me, so…" I nodded mutely.  
"You don't talk much, do you?" I shook my head. "No, I didn't think so. Well, it's getting late. I'll join you in your room for dinner in a bit, after I serve the customers. You're room is the first on the left," she said as a couple people came in. I got up an went to my room.  
I sat on the bed. The walls were practically soundproof, but I could still hear what was going on. Pros of having superhuman hearing, right?

Elda came in about an hour later, carrying a tray of food. I took it, and put it on the shelf. She sat on the bed, and nodded. I drew up to her, and to her neck.  
The first burst of blood was intoxicating. I couldn't remember the last time I fed properly, not clearly, at least. It was probably before I left Whiterun. As I drank, I tried to remember if Danica had any marks on her neck. She did, when I was boarding the carriage. Well, there we go.  
Elda tapped my shoulder, signalling me to stop. I retracted my fangs, and got up, wiping my mouth.  
"Thanks," I mumbled.  
"No problem." she got up, wobbled a bit, then left the room. I tackled the bed, and fell asleep.

When I woke, I immediately got up and started walking around. Elda was still asleep, I assumed, seeing as she wasn't behind the counter, so I headed out. I walked around aimlessly for a bit, before stumbling upon a woman and a child.  
"So it's true then, what everyone's saying? That Aventus Aretino is doing the Black Sacrament? That he's trying to summon the dark brotherhood?" The boy asked.  
"Oh, Grimvar. Always with the nonsense. Of course not, child." The woman replied, laughing slightly.  
"Fine. I'm gonna invite him out to play then. He lives right here. I'm gonna knock on his door-" Grimvar started.  
"No child, wait! That boy, that house- they're cursed."  
"Ha! So I was right!" Grimvar crowed triumphantly.  
"Alright child, I won't deny it. What you heard was true. But Aventus walks a dark path. He is inviting evil into the city. Now, no more talk of this. I am the only friend you need."  
Silently, with my curiosity peaked, I crept to the door of 'Aretino's' house. I picked the door open, and snuck inside.  
'"Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child onto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear," a boy coughed. It sounded like he was crying. "Die, Grelod, die!" He sobbed. I crept behind him, and tapped his shoulder.  
He whipped around, surprised, wielding a dagger. He had tears streaking down his face, his eyes were terribly bloodshot, he looked ragged, greasy hair, visible ribs, torn clothes.  
I raised my hands to show I meant no harm. "Chill, kid. You okay?"  
He suddenly broke into a grin. "You came! You actually came! I did the Black Sacrament, over and over, with the body, an the… things, and you actually came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood! Plus, you're a vampire, right? Your eyes are a golden-orange and green. That's so cool!"  
"Uh…"  
"You don't have to say anything. You're here, so you'll accept my contract."  
"Contract?"  
"My mother… she died. I'm all alone now. So they sent me to the orphanage in Riften. Honorhall," he spat the name like it was poison. "The headmistress there is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod the Kind, but she's not kind, she's terrible. To all of us! Look!" he turned around, and started taking off his shirt. His ribs and spine showed, indicating years of malnourishment. But on his back were whip scars, burn scars, even a couple of brands, for thief and liar. "So I ran away, and came home," he continued. "And then I preformed the Black Sacrament, and now you're here! You'll kill Grelod the Kind!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be in depth and goes and builds friendships and everything woo
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	4. Riften

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate life.  
> Also I don't know how to add warnings and everything, but this chapter has 'almost rape'.  
> Still sexual assault, but yeah. Just wanted to warn you guys. It's at the very end, if you don't want to read it.

I sat on the floor. "Sure, kid, sure. Let me rest for a minute though."  
"Yeah, yeah, okay. Sure." He sat down beside me.  
After a moment of silence, I spoke. "What did you steal and lie about?"  
"What?" He looked confused.  
"You have brands on your back. What did you steal and lie about?"  
"Oh. Food," he stated simply.  
"Oh."  
"How'd you know the brands?"  
I pulled down my shirt to my collar bone. I had the exact same brands as him.  
"Whoa. What did you get them for?" He seemed excited.  
"Honestly kid? No idea. Don't remember.  
"Oh," he said, crestfallen.  
"Well," I started, getting to my feet. "I'm gonna head out. I'll be back in about a week, okay?"  
"Sure! Uh… thanks,"  
"Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything," I laughed, drawing him into a hug. I walked to the front door, and opened it, but hesitated. I looked back at him. "Take care of yourself, kid. If you need food, go talk to Elda Early-Dawn at the inn. Tell her Emmagail sent you. You'll get some." And with that, I walked out the door.

The carriage ride was really uneventful. The weather was warming, and when we made it to riften stables, I hopped off and paid the driver.  
When I reached the main gate, I was stopped- again.  
"Hold there," a guard said. "Before I let you into Riften, you have to pay the visitor's tax."  
"What's the tax for?" I asked, suspicious.  
He shuffled awkwardly. "For the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?"  
I huffed. "This is obviously a shakedown."  
"Alright, alright! Keep your voice down. You want everyone to hear you? Let me unlock the gate."  
I entered the city, and was stopped. Again!  
"I dunno you. You lookin' for trouble?" A bury man in armor asked.  
"Just passing through," I replied, annoyed.  
"Yeah? Well I got news for you. The last thing the Black-Brairs need is some outsider sticking their noses in their business."  
"Who are the Black-Briars?"  
"The most influential family in Riften. They got the Thieves Guild in their pocket and the Dark Brotherhood at their back." I paled at the mention of the Dark Brotherhood. "Maven runs the whole operation. Just remember, she tells you to do something, you better damn well do it. Me? I'm Maul. I take care of the Black-Briars' dirty work. You need dirt on anything, I'm your guy."  
"Uh-huh. Well, maybe next time. I'm on business."  
"Yeah, sure," he huffed. "I'll be at the docks if you need me."  
"Mhm," I absentmindedly replied, walking off. The orphanage was across the city, in the very back. It looked run down, and poorly taken care of. I crouched, and opened the door. It was daylight out, but nobody can see me if I put my mind to it.  
"Those who shirk their duties will receive and extra beating!" an elderly voice cried. 'Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, Grelod," a chorus of children said.  
"And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is ever getting adopted. Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?"  
Gods, this woman sounds like a bitch. I won't mind killing her.  
"We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." The children sounded worse than miserable.  
"That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes."  
I passed the wall separating an eating area from the sleeping area, and caught a small glimpse of Grelod closing the door to her room. Perfect.  
I walked in plain sight into her room, and closed the door behind me.  
She heard the door.  
"This is an orphanage, not an inn. Begone!" Grelod said.  
I walked closer to her.  
"Didn't you hear me? I said leave! Now! Before I call the guards!"  
I unsheathed the steel dagger at my hip. "Aventus Aretino says hello," I said, plunging my dagger into her throat. She screamed. All of the kids came pouring in. I jumped over one in green, and ran. I hailed the carriage, and got back to Windhelm in a day. I made pretty good time, I think.

When I made it back, I wasted no time going to Aventus's house. He approached me as I climbed the steps.  
"Well? Grelod the Kind… is she… you know…?"  
"Grelod the Kind is dead," I said, grinning.  
"Hooray! I knew the Dark Brotherhood would save me, I just knew it! When I grow up, I wanna be an assassin, like you! So I can help lots of kids!" He was dancing, he was so happy.  
"Sure, kid. What do you plan to do now?"  
"I'm gonna wait a bit, then go back to Honorhall. I miss my friends."  
"Okay. Take care," I said, getting ready to leave.  
"Wait!" He cried. He dug around underneath his bed, and took out a plate. "Take this. It's an old family heirloom. It's supposed to be pretty valuable. Should fetch a nice price," he said, grinning. I took it from him, and tucked it under my arm. He tackled me with a hug. "Miss?" He asked after he let go. "One last thing. Just 'cause I'm curious, how old are you?"  
I laughed. "I was turned when I was about 15, but that was about 50 years ago, so somewhere around 65. How old are you?"  
"Whoa… I'm, uh, 12." He blushed.  
I laughed. "Take care of yourself, Aventus."

I made a beeline back to the inn, and to my room. It was almost dark- I was famished. When the door opened, I got up, expecting Elda, but it was a young man with red hair and green eyes.  
"Heyyyyyyyy," he slurred. "You're just as pretty as last time, Emmy."  
"That's not my name," I said, annoyed. "Who are you?"  
"You don't remember me? I'm hurt," he pouted. "My name's Valder, remember?"  
"Oh. You."  
"Yeeeaaaaaah, me," he said, staggering up to where I was, and pushed himself onto me. He smelled like mead.  
"Valder, you're drunk. Get off of m-" he pressed his lips to mine in a very gross, sloppy kiss. I tried pushing him off, but sweet divines he was heavy. I felt his erection pressing on my leg.  
"Valder, get… off…!"  
"You know you want me…" he started taking off my pants. I kicked him as hard as I could. He went flying, and landed on the wall with a thud, and a sickening snap. He didn't move.  
"Oh shit…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Valder. I was actually planning on doing something with him, but this just kinda happened. Who knows, maybe he passed out, and he's still alive? Only time will tell.
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	5. Mr. Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugggghhhhh finals ;-;

Before I could stop myself, I leaned down to feed. The blood was still warm, which made it bearable. For once, in my short memory, I fed until I was full.  
And then I ran.  
I didn't go out the city gate; it'd be way too suspicious. So instead, I climbed a wall, and jumped. I landed on my side, and felt a couple of ribs crack. Wonderful.  
And I kept running.  
I was passing a farm when I heard a hiss. "Babette, I can't keep up, you go!"  
Shit.  
I ran as fast as I could, and looked behind me. There was a green Argonian clad in black and red armor, who was being left behind quite rapidly. And there was also a little girl, not much younger than me, right behind me, gaining. I faced back forward. They didn't look like guards, but I couldn't be sure. The next tree there was, I jumped onto it without losing momentum. The girl behind me gasped. From the tree, I jumped again; this time over a cliff.  
Into the waiting arms of a werewolf.  
I kicked and hit and scratched and thrashed as hard as I could, but almost to no avail.  
Almost.  
As the others grew closer, the werewolf's grip lessened, thinking I wouldn't run if I was surrounded.  
It was wrong.  
I jumped up, and started running again.  
This time, the werewolf chased me.  
He caught me.  
I got thrown into the snow, and pinned down.  
I couldn't breathe.  
The rest caught up; the argonian, the little girl, and a woman.  
"Nice work, Arnbjorn," the woman said.  
"You stupid girl, running like that after you killed that boy. Now people will think you did it on purpose," the girl laughed.  
"Hush, Babette. It was a clean kill. Except for the feeding part, but it's been, what, four days since she last fed?" The Argonian said.  
The werewolf growled.  
"Not to mention Grelod. The old crone had it coming. She was a bitch. But that was an amazing kill for a rookie. Minimal blood, almost immediate death. It was a good kill," the woman said. "Plus, she saved a little group of urchins, to boot."  
The werewolf growled again.  
"Babette, the potion," the argonian said. I had given up struggling.  
I was going to die.  
The argonian handed the girl a cloth. The girl poured a potion onto it, and put it on my face.  
I passed out.

I woke up on my own, in a shack. I didn't know where I was, I couldn't remember anything past last night. I know I got chased, but I don't know by who, or why.  
I didn't remember anything.  
"Sleep well?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around. The owner of the voice was a woman sitting on a shelf, wearing black and red leather armor.  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"Does it matter? You're warm, dry, and still very much alive. That's more than can be said about old Grelod, isn't it?"  
She knew about that?  
"But don't misunderstand. Like I said last night, it was a good kill. But there is a slight… problem."  
I met her last night? "Problem?" I squeaked.  
She chuckled. "Well, you see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates. Grelod the Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood kill. A kill you stole." She paused, stretched, an yawned. "All in all, I want you to kill someone else." She sounded… bored. Or tired.  
"You want me to kill someone else?"  
She rolled her eyes. "I just said that. Please don't tell me you're one of those really, really slow people," she groaned. "If you look behind you, you'll see that I've… collected… a few guests, from… well, it doesn't matter where they're from, does it? All that matters is that there's a contract on one of them. Can you guess who?"  
I looked behind me. There was two men, and a woman.  
I grabbed my dagger. No point in wasting time.  
I didn't even bother talking to them. The Dark Brotherhood wouldn't waste time collecting people who don't have contracts.  
I started with the woman. I made hers clean and painless. It was obvious she was a mother. I almost felt guilty, and sad for her kids.  
Almost.  
Next, I went to the 'fearless' mercenary. I wanted to toy with him, but he bled out before I could. Shame.  
Why was this so fun?  
"Tell you what. You let me go now, and I won't have you brutally murdered, yes?" The other man, a Khajiit, said from underneath his hood. What a dick. I pinned him to the ground, deciding I would toy with him. I stabbed his shirt, pinning it to the ground, then went to get the bonds of the other two. When I came back, he was shaking. The entire time, I haven't made a sound. I could feel the woman watching me. I took off his shoes, and cut off his toes, one by one. Then I split his calves open. His blood started pouring onto the ground, warm, sticky and sweet smelling, but it was coming fast. As quickly as I could, I tied his knees to stop blood flow.  
He was screaming.  
I flipped him over, and took his hands. I cut off his fingers first, then his entire hand. On both sides. I untied him, and flipped him back over. The ground was soaked with blood now.  
I cut his arms open too.  
I tied him again, this time at the shoulders. He couldn't move. He was going into shock, his body was shutting down. He was only whimpering now. I decided to feed from him. Couldn't hurt, right?  
Then I cut him from the groin to his throat. His heart was still working, but I could see it struggling.  
Damn, his beautiful fur was ruined with blood. I could've made a nice jacket.  
I took off his hood. His eyes were filled with terror, and I watched the light die as I stabbed him straight in the heart.  
Since when was I this sadistic?  
"Well, well, aren't we the overachiever. Three targets, three victims. Why take a chance? Also, it was amusing to watch that old cat die," she purred.  
"Which one had the contract?" I asked, wiping his blood from my lips.  
"Does it really matter? Right, wrong… all that matters is I gave you an order, and you followed it. I told you to kill, you killed."  
"So… I'm free to go?"  
"Of course. Here's the key to the shack. You've repaid your debt, in full. But why stop here? I say we take our relationship to the next level. I'd like to officially extend an invitation to join my family, the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Astrid. We live in the Southwestern reaches of Skyrim, in the pine forest of Falkreath Hold. When questioned by the Black Door, respond with the correct pass phrase 'silence, my brother.' I'll see you at home." She was wearing a mask, but I could tell she was smirking.

I gathered the remainder of my stuff and exited the shack. After taking a quick look around, I decided I wanted to travel with Astrid, seeing as I had absolutely no fucking clue where we were. I walked back into the shack.  
"Something wrong?" She asked sarcastically.  
"I… uh… was, uh… wondering if… I could travel… with you?" I mumbled.  
She hopped off the shelf, and stalked up to me, glaring.  
"Why?" She growled.  
"I have no idea where we are…" I said, slightly afraid.  
"Oh." She backed off. "Um, sure, let's go. Follow me."

We traveled to Falkreath in near silence. When we reached the weird Black Door thing, I stood in awe. It was, in fact, black. And had a red handprint on a skull. Awesome.  
Astrid stared at me, like she was expecting something.  
Fuck.  
I racked my brain for something she had said in the shack, but I couldn't find anything other than she wanted me to join. Suddenly, the Black Door spoke, startling me out of my thoughts.  
"What… is… the… music… of… life…?" It rasped.  
"Um… I, uh… oh! Silence!"  
"You… are… not… worthy…"  
Astrid made a sound between a laugh, snort, and exasperated sigh. "You forgot the ending, 'my brother.'"  
"Oh." Unsure of what to do, I poked the red hand. "Mr. Door thing? Uh, can you ask the question again?"  
It sounded like Astrid was choking.  
"What… is… the… music… of… life?" It repeated.  
"Silence… my brother?"  
"Welcome… home…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still stuck between the Cicero problem ;-; I don't know what to do ; - ;  
> Anyhoo  
> Working on ch 6 already yay so hopefully that'll be out soon
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was having that weird writers block where I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't know how… I'm pretty happy on how this turned out though. Hope you guys enjoy :)

As soon as I walked in the sanctuary, I felt a blast of cold wind. I shivered.  
Astrid strode past me, into a little room with a table, chair, and map.  
"So," I started. "What happens now?"  
She laughed. "Well, what happens now is you start your new life in the Dark Brotherhood. You're part of the Family, after all. This, as you can see, is our sanctuary. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. So get comfortable." She handed me some armor, then turned and started walking to a bedroom. "Go speak with Nazir. He should have a contract or two for you. Good night." And with that, she closed to door.  
Well then.  
I headed the other way, down some more steps, into a large cavern. It smelt of plants, and there was a calming sound of running water from a pond. There was a group gathered by a wall; a tall Nord man, an Argonian male, an old Breton man, a male Redguard, a female Dark Elf, and a young girl.  
The Nord laughed.  
"Again, again! Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy!" The argonian yells. I walked to behind the redguard.  
The girl laughed. "Okay, okay. Wait, here we go." She cleared her throat, then said in a deeper voice, "'Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh, yes, how about some chocolate?' Oh yes, please kind sir." she was nearly bursting from held in laughter. I couldn't take my eyes off her. "My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortc-" she burst into giggles, sending everyone else into more laughter. "Sorry, sorry. Okay," she laughed. "I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley! 'Oh ya, very good. Very good. My, is it dark down here. Oh, but you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth… your teeth! No! Aggghh!!'" She fell to the ground, laughing like a maniac.  
Everyone laughed.  
The dark elf stated, "Oh Babette, but you are so wicked."  
The redguard snorted, then said, "What about you, Festus? How did that last contract come out?"  
"Oh yes, please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry…" the Nord sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.  
The old man, Festus, sighed. "Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well, I'll have you know. Tried a new spell, little something I've been working on. Came ~this~ close to turning him inside out. Damned messy."  
Everyone looked a little awkward, not knowing how to respond.  
Finally, that dark elf cleared her throat. "And what of your latest, Arnbjorn? Something about a Khajiit? Merchant, was it?"  
Babette started giggling all over again. "Aw, a big doggy chasing a little kitty. How adorable!" Everyone started laughing again, and even I cracked a grin.  
"I'm not adorable, it wasn't funny, and he wasn't a merchant," Arnbjorn growled. "He was a Khajiit monk, master of the Whispering Fang style. But now he's dead… and I have a new loincloth," he chuckled.  
The group laughed again, then split up into smaller groups. Babette, the dark elf, and Festus went into a room with a table, Arnbjorn went to the forge, the argonian sat down, and the redguard went to a fire. I went to him, intending to ask who Nazir was.  
"So you're the newest member of our dwindling, dysfunctional little family? Welcome, I guess. I'm Nazir," he said. His voice seemed to rumble in his throat.  
"Uh… hi. Astrid said you might have some… uh… contracts for me?"  
"Ah, yes. I have some, I believe. One moment." He started digging in the satchel on his hip, before he produced three, crumpled up papers. "Here we go. Three of them. You have Narfi, a crazy beggar in Ivarstead, Ennidius Papius, a paranoid ex-miller at Anga's Mill, and then Beitild, a mine boss in Dawnstar. All the extra information should be in those papers. Once you've finished all of those, we'll see if I might have some more. There's no time limit on these, so feel free to leave when you want. Also, I do believe that the rest of the family wants to meet you- except Arnbjorn- but go say hi to everyone."  
Ignoring the 'except Arnbjorn' comment, I went straight to the forge.  
"Yeah, yeah, before you say anything, I've heard about you from my wife. You gave us quite the challenge the other night, trying to catch you. Gutsy, I'll give you that. If you want to get to know me, don't. I don't like you, I never will. It's nothing personal. Here's everything you need to know; I'm a werewolf. I like killing things. I love Astrid. I hate annoying people. And the color blue gives me a headache. Now go away, beef roast."  
Confused as hell, I walked away.  
The argonian was still sitting, watching me. It was kinda creepy, he was so quiet. As I drew near, the quiet ceased, and he broke into a big grin. "Greetings, sister. It's a pleasure to not be chasing you. You are very fast," he hissed, laughing. "My name is Veezara. I'll assume you want to know about me? I'm a shadow-scale. I've been part of the brotherhood since the day I was hatched. But then again, that was a lifetime ago. I'm the last of my kind, and now I am here. The rest of us should be in the next room. I'll see you around?" I nodded. I liked him, he was nice.  
I started walking to the room, but stopped when I heard chanting. It was coming from the… wall? I walked over there, curious. As I grew closer, the chanting grew louder, and a blue aura seemed to be wrapping itself around me. All of a sudden, it felt like a horker had just been smashed into my chest. I fell over, and the chanting ceased.  
"Weird," I mumbled, rubbing my chest. I got back up, and commenced walking to the next room. The dark elf was the closest, so I went to her first.  
She looked up as I got closer. "Hi!" She beamed. "Welcome to the family! It's so good to meet you."  
"Uh, yeah. Hi," I said. "Um, what can you tell me about yourself?"  
"What a curious question! Well, I enjoy moonlit nights, long walks on the beach, knitting, and unicorns," she giggled. "In fact, one time, I was taking a midnight stroll on a beach, and found a unicorn… which I proceeded to stab in the throat with a crochet needle." She smiled. "What about you?" She asked.  
"Uh…"  
"Sister, quit pestering the new recruit. She looks exhausted," the old man intervened. He turned towards me. "My name is Festus Krex. But, I'm pretty much the cranky old uncle no one talks to. Let me show you where the sleeping quarters are." He gently grabbed my wrist, and led me away from that room, into a bigger one, with a bigger table, and a staircase. But even as I was taking it all in, I couldn't ignore the sad look the child gave me as I passed her without saying hello.  
Surprisingly, Festus borderline tucked me in. He turned around as I changed, but spoke.  
"I like to say I was born with a wand in my hand… not literally, obviously, as you can see how painful that would've been for my mother," he snorted. "But I was a prodigy! Casting simple spells by three, and complex incantations by seven. When I was thirteen, I burned down the family home. A bit of lightning gone awry." He chuckled at the memory. I got into the bed. "I mastered my gift not long after that." He turned back around and walked towards the bed. He patted my head, and pushed the blankets closer to me. "Comfortable?" I nodded. "Sleep well, rookie. I have a good feeling about you."  
I closed my eyes, and heard his receding footsteps through the sanctuary.

"Hey, wake up," someone whispered. I groaned, and turned away. I got a quick, hard jab to the ribs, and hissed in pain. I opened my eyes.  
Babette stood over me, looking like she hadn't slept in a year.  
"Quit your thrashing. You're keeping me awake."  
"...what?"  
She sighed. "Oh dear gods who have you given us…" she mumbled, looking at the ceiling. "Quit. Thrashing. I can hear you in my room, okay? It's keeping me awake."  
I looked around, bleary eyed. The rest of the family was asleep. I heard a strange thumping noise, coming from down by the entrance. A giggle escaped me when I figured out what it was. "My thrashing keeps you up at night, but Astrid and whoever she's with doesn't?" The thumping got a hair louder, and a muffled moan was heard. Babette flushed.  
"Oh shush. That's Arnbjorn, by the way. They're married." She snorted. "You're like a five year old. I don't know what Astrid thinks she's doing, recruiting a kid…" she mumbled. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, for fucks sake!" She hissed. "I'm older than you! By a lot!"  
"You look ten."  
"Technically, I am. But I'm also three hundred. You're a new vamp. Can't control yourself. You practically a baby." I turned red.  
"I've been a vampire for a bit…" I mumbled, looking away.  
The thumping went out of rhythm.  
Ew.  
"Oh yeah? How long?" Babette challenged.  
"Babette, Emmagail, against the tenets or not…" Nazir yawned. "I will slip some nightshade and deathbells into your supplements if you don't continue this conversation away from me."  
Babette stuck her tongue out at him, which illicit a giggle from me.  
"Well, come on then. We're gonna go to my room," she said, slightly exasperated.  
I moved to get up, and the blankets fell in a pool around my waist; I wasn't wearing a shirt, or pants. I only had my undergarments on.  
Babette's eyes widened a bit when she saw my chest, but she quickly looked away, coughing, and sounding like she couldn't breathe.  
I didn't understand what the big deal was. I barely had any curves, and my bra was so small.  
Babette coughed. "Get dressed, and then we'll go." And then she walked away.  
Like usual, dressing only took about two minutes. I had a little difficulty putting on the new armor, seeing as it was so tight, but I managed.  
After my armor was on, I quickly followed the way she had gone, and saw many rooms. A quiet cough indicated where Babette was.  
I walked into her room; she was sitting on her… stone bed?  
"Wow, so I'm keeping you up, Astrid and Arnbjorn are keeping you up, and no wonder you aren't sleeping well, that bed looks so uncomfortable." She snorted. "So why did you pull me over here?"  
"I didn't 'pull you', rookie. You came here willingly. I dot know though. I didn't get to talk to you last night; Festus dragged you off before I could."  
"Mhm," I absentmindedly replied, looking around.  
"Quit moving," she said. "It's making me anxious. Sit here," she said, patting next to herself. When I sat, she spoke again. "So how long have you been a vampire?"  
"Uh… 50 years, I think?"  
"Not bad… not a newbie, but not old either. What do you mean 'you think'?"  
Fuck, I hadn't thought she'd pick up on that. Quickly, I changed the subject. "What did Nazir mean by supplements?"  
She looked at me, skeptical, and uncomfortably aware of my abrupt evasion. "It's what he feeds me, and what he'll feed you, too, probably. He takes care of the cooking, but, seeing as I'm a master alchemist, I came up with the recipe," she said, puffing out her chest a bit, looking proud. I smiled. "It's a mixture of nirnroot, canis root, and the tiniest bit of blood. It tastes horrendous, but it's enough."  
"Whose blood is used?"  
"The entire family trades off with it, but most of the time it's Nazir or Veezara. They're the most willing."  
"Oh."  
She looked at me, and smiled.  
My heart did a strange flip flop at the sight.  
"So, are you gonna answer my question?"  
"What question?" I asked, bewildered.  
She looked at me, trying to figure out if I was joking or not. She must have concluded that I wasn't- which was true- because she asked, "What did you mean you think you've been a vampire for 50 years?"  
"Oh… uh… well…" I faked a yawn. "I'm really tired, I'm gonna go back to bed. Nice chatting with ya'," I said, getting up. She grabbed my wrist.  
The look on her face was one of pain, rejection, but she quickly covered it with a cool, indifferent mask.  
"Very well, sister," her voice was dull. "Kill well, and often." She let go of my wrist, and laid back down.  
I went back to my bed.  
And then the thumping started all over again. Groaning, I covered my head with my pillow, and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh Arnbjorn and Astrid going at it ;) and Babette got rejected ;-; personally I really like how this story is coming along XP  
> See you guys next chapter.
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad your still reading this! I thought I should warn you about an upcoming frustratingly cute scene later, but there's also some violence, so :) enjoy.

I was woken- for the millionth time- by some else. I received a quick swat on my head.  
"Wake up, you bitch!" A voice said. I opened my eyes. Gabriella stood over me, eyes glowing and hair a wild mess. She grabbed me by the armor I forgot to take off last night, and threw me against the wall. "What the fuck did you do to Babette last night!?"  
I wheezed. "What?"  
My confusion seemed to enrage her more. "You went to her room last night, and now she's out of it and depressed! What did you do, you hag?!" She grabbed me by my hair, and pushed my up against the wall. There was a blade on my neck.  
"Gabriella, please, I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, starting to cry. Her blade pressed closer to my neck, and I could feel my skin tearing. I sobbed.  
"Don't you dare lie to me! I saw you go into her room!"  
There were footsteps.  
"Gabby!" A voice yelled. "Quit it, she didn't do anything to me!" Babette closed in, and tried to pry Gabriella away from me, but she wouldn't budge.  
"What were you guys doing in her room last night?" She snarled. Babette's footsteps echoed as she ran. More footsteps followed.  
"Gabriella, I'm sorry," a voice said, and Gabriella went still, and fell to the floor, dagger clattering away from her. I collapsed to the floor, crying. "Nazir, put her in bed," Festus ordered. "Don't worry, she's only temporarily paralyzed." He walked to me. Kneeling next to me, he wiped some hair out of my face. "There, there, shh. It's okay," he soothed. I threw myself onto him, burying my face into his neck, crying harder. "Honey, you're getting blood and tears on my robes," he said, patting my back. "I have to heal that nasty cut of yours." I sat back up. He put his hand on my throat, and I felt the warmth of healing magic knit my skin back together.  
"What on earth happened?" Nazir's voice rumbled out.  
"It was my fault," Babette said, tears streaming down her face. "Gabby's like my older sister. She picked up on my sadness today, and blamed you. I should've masked it better."  
"No one can blame you for not masking your emotions in front of your family," Festus said. "So you can't blame yourself. Gabriella is quick to anger, but this…" he trailed off.  
"This was irresponsible, irrevocable, and absolutely horrid. I have half a mind to cast her out," Astrid's voice rang.  
"No!" I yelled. They all looked at me, shocked at my protest. "Don't cast her out. She's probably just PMS-ing, or something. Astrid, haven't you gotten terrifying and extra murderous when you're about to start your period?" I asked.  
She looked confused, but chuckled. "She has a point. But if this happens again…"  
Everyone nodded, knowing what she meant. Nazir walked up to me, and picked me up easily. I squealed.  
"Come on, sister," he said. "Let's go get your supplements."

Nazir plopped me down on the table, which I slid off of, and sat on an actual chair. I was handed a mug with thick, red, gross-smelling liquid.  
"Sister, you're welcome to hunt whenever, but you're not allowed to feed on the contracts. Unless you decide to hunt, as awful as the supplements taste, that's what you're stuck with feeding on, unless one of us volunteers to let you feed off of us, which no one has done with Babette," Nazir said.  
"Of course, I never asked," Babette added.  
"That is true, sister," Veezara said from behind me. I jumped; I didn't hear him walk up. He chuckled, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, sister? I hear what happened… I was out on a contract when it happened though."  
"Yeah, I'm okay," I took my first sip of the supplement, and immediately spit it out. "Sweet Divines, that is horrid!" I yelled.  
Babette laughed. "I told you." It was nice to see her smile again. I tried drinking it again, sputtered, but managed. Babette laughed again. "You'll get used to it."  
"Nazir, I need help!" Festus cried. "I don't want to cast another spell on her, but I'm not strong enough to hold her down, and she's coming to!"  
Nazir sprinted up the stairs, followed by everyone else. We all circled around her.  
"No need to pin me down," Gabriella slurred. "I've cooled off. Being paralyzed," she glared at Festus. "tends to do that to a person."  
Babette ran up to her, and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Gabby. It wasn't Emma's fault. She didn't do anything." I blushed at the nickname.  
Gabriella looked at me. "Truly?" She asked, skeptical. "It seems I owe you an apology then, sister. I was blinded by anger. I am sorry." I shuffled awkwardly. "How's your neck?"  
"Better," I mumbled. "Festus healed it. I'm sorry to have angered you."  
"I didn't know you knew healing magic, brother," Gabriella said to Festus.  
"I know enough," he said gruffly.  
"I've broken all of your trust," Gabriella observed.  
"Unfortunately, sister," Veezara said. "I believe that is true."  
Everyone was silent for a minute. I coughed awkwardly, causing everyone to look at me.  
"I'm, um, gonna go do my contracts. Anyone else going out?"  
"I am," Babette said.  
"Alright. You ready to go?"  
"Let me grab my stuff."

10 minutes later, we left the sanctuary. We were silent until we reached a major road.  
"So, where we going first?" I asked.  
"I don't know, where's your first contract?"  
"Ivarstead."  
"Let's go, then. Follow me."  
For a couple minutes more, we were quiet.  
"Where are you from?" I asked suddenly.  
She looked at me curiously. "Funnily enough, Ivarstead. You?"  
"Uh, Cyrodiil." I said.  
"I hear the weather is nice there."  
"Um… yeah."  
There was a moment's pause.  
"What happened to you?" She asked.  
"What?"  
"What happened to you?" She repeated. "If you don't mind telling me… it's just, you're so shy, and unsure of yourself. And sometimes you flinch when someone talks to you."  
"Uh… I don't know," I said.  
"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."  
"No, no," I said. "That's not it. I just… legitamently don't know. I don't remember."  
"Um…"  
I grabbed her arms, and stopped walking. "Babette, you can not tell anyone this. Okay?"  
"Okay…?" She looked almost scared of me. I loosened my grip.  
"When I was turned, I suffered a really really bad concussion. I have bad memory problems now… I always will have bad memory problems. Danica told me that it'd be most prominent when I feel like I'm in danger."  
"So like two nights ago? When we were chasing you?"  
"I don't remember any of it," I confirmed.  
"Wow…" she said. She reached to my face, and stroked my cheek. "Why are you trusting me with this?" She asked.  
I let go of her wrist, and looked away.  
"I don't know," I said.  
"Why don't you want anyone to know?" She asked, pulling my face back to her. For the first time, I really looked a her. I was short, even among Colovians, so Babette was only about an inch shorter than me. She had medium length, dark brown hair, a small, ski slope nose, upturned, almond brown eyes, and freckles. Her hand sent shivers down my spine.  
I pulled away again, taking a half step back. "I don't want to be kicked out, and I don't want to be a hindrance, or dependent. I need to be able to survive, you know?"  
She looked sad. "Yeah, I know," she said.  
Awkwardly, I said, "Well, we're wasting time. We should go." And I started walking again. She followed behind me.

We reached Ivarstead when it was beginning to become light out. I decided to leave Babette to her own devices, seeing as she hasn't been here in gods know how long.  
I walked over to Narfi's… home? It was a mess, half destroyed. I walked up to him.  
"Reyda? Oh, Reyda, where are you?" He said, walking around.  
Forgetting the fact that he was my contract, I approached him. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Reyda? Is that you?" He asked, hugging me. "Oh, Reyda, it's so good to see you again! Narfi missed you! Narfi almost didn't get to say goodbye!"  
"Uh, yeah. Narfi, you need to say goodbye now," I said gently.  
"But why? Narfi doesn't wanna say goodbye, Reyda. Narfi missed you, just like he misses Mother and Father."  
"Narfi, you need to say goodbye?" I was very unsure of myself. When he showed no signs of letting go, I gave up. I grabbed my dagger from my belt, and stabbed his stomach, then, when he staggered back, his throat. He died in seconds. When he fell, the contents of his pockets fell out; some juniper berries, wheat, and coin. After I made sure no one was watching, I grabbed them.  
I left the house-ruins, and went down to the inn, where a guard was talking to Babette.  
"...look, we can't let you go out on your own! Where are your parents, girl?" The guard said to Babette.  
"It's fine, they're not far! I can take care of myself!" She protested.  
Thinking fast, I called, "Liliah! Sister, quit fooling around! We need to get back to mother and father!" She snapped her head towards me.  
"Yes, of course, big sis!" She said, catching on immediately. "I'm coming!"  
The guard grabbed her arm as she tried to run. "No, not so fast! You never said you had an older sister, you said you were alone!"  
I walked up to the guard. "Is there a problem?"  
"Yeah, the problem is your 'sister' said she was alone," he spat.  
I giggled. "Yeah, that's Liliah for ya'," I said. "She hates being around me. She likes to feel independent, you know?"  
He looked at me. "Where do you two live?" He asked.  
"Not far," I answered. "We live on a farm just a little bit away from here. I was sent to do some trading," I said, pulling out the meager ingredients I found in Narfi's pockets. "We don't have lot of money, so this was all I could get," I said.  
"I'd like to accompany you home," he said. "I couldn't bear the thought of you two getting lost," he said sarcastically. Babette shot me a terrified look.  
"Of course, sir! Come with us," I said. I grabbed Babette's other hand, and started walking. I heard him follow me.  
"What in Sithis' name are you doing?" She hissed under her breath.  
"Trust me," I whispered back.  
When we got far enough away from the village, I turned to the guard, and just straight attacked. Babette joined the assault.  
We caught him by surprise, it was 2-against-1, and Babette and I fought with such viciousness that we quickly overpowered him.  
When he was truly dead, I turned back to the road.  
"Come, sister," I said, grinning at her. "We're going to Windhelm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I hope Narfi mistaking Emmagail for his sister Reyda wasn't too confusing. I thought it'd be an interesting… twist, I guess. Idk. Anyhoo, have a good one, I'll see you next chapter!
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	8. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I have so much time on my hands yet not enough time to write. How and why ;-;

Windhelm was cold. I had already known this, but it was made worse by the fact that I had somewhat adjusted to the warmer climates of southern Skyrim. We reached the stables, and I stopped.  
"Babette, my contract is outside the city. Do you wanna go in and try and find some warmth, or…?"  
"Um, no," she laughed. "After what happened in Ivarstead? Nuh-uh."  
"I… uh, okay."  
"So where are we going?"  
I got the paper out of my bag. "Um, Agna's Mill, if this is correct."  
"Lead on," she said.  
So we started walking. It was so cold, I was pretty sure I was getting frostbite. I blushed when Babette pressed herself onto me for warmth.  
"I, uh, don't have much body heat, Babette."  
"That's okay," she said, snuggling up further. I put my arm around her to make it a bit more comfortable.  
"So, you gave me a nickname," I said. "Can I make you one?"  
She giggled. "If you want."  
Agna's Mill was within sight at this point.  
"Um, what about… Batty?"  
She stopped. "Are you serious?" She asked, glaring. I shuffled awkwardly.  
"Uh, yes?"  
She fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. "I guess I can't expect much more than that. 'Babette' doesn't have a lot of options for a nickname."  
"Yeah," I said, relieved.  
"Are you actually gonna call me that?" She asked.  
"I mean, would you mind?"  
"I'm not sure," she said, still giggling.  
"Well, come on, it's starting to get dark out," I said.  
"Alright."  
And we started walking again.

Nazir was right; Ennidius Papius was a paranoid mess, looking over his shoulder every five seconds, muttering to himself, walking around. Babette said something about being down by the mill, which probably wasn't a good idea, but I nodded anyways. I didn't even hear her leave.  
I stayed on a rock, watching him. As the sun lowered, he obviously grew drowsy, seeing as his mutterings were quieter, he yawned more, and, eventually, he lied down to sleep.  
I drew my bow, prepared the shot, let go, and…  
I missed.  
The arrow hit his bedroll instead of his head.  
He jumped up, and frantically looked for the shooter, and, spotting me, he screamed, then charged with a knife.  
Fuck.  
I scrambled down the rock and ran the opposite way of the mill. He continued chasing me for about five minutes, at which point I promptly slipped in the snow and fell.  
His dagger hit the snow next to me, and he went to choke me instead. I kicked at him with all of my strength, effectively sending him flying. He landed on his front, and was still. I looked above him; there was a rock. A jump from that would probably kill people, so, it looked like a suicide.  
"Mission accomplished?" I mumbled to myself. I started walking back towards the mill.

On the way to Dawnstar, I told Babette exactly how Ennidius died.  
Babette laughed. "That's priceless! I wish I could have seen it!"  
I grimaced. "I'm glad you didn't. You'd never let me live it down."  
"Everyone already knows you're a klutz. Even the way you walk screams it."  
I chuckled. "That may be, but it doesn't make it any better," I eyed her. "Batty."  
She giggled even more. "Gods, that is the worst nickname ever!"  
"You're the one who agreed to it," I pointed out, grinning.  
"True. Are you gonna give anyone else nicknames?"  
"I don't know. Maybe," I said, kicking a rock. "I might end up calling Festus 'Uncle', since that's how he introduced himself to me."  
She laughed some more. "How did he introduce himself as an uncle?"  
"'I'm pretty much the cranky old uncle no one talks to,'" I imitated, trying to sound grumpy.  
"That-" she had to stop, she was laughing so hard. "That's rich!"  
"I know!"  
"Okay, okay," she said, regaining her composure, but still smiling. "So I'm Batty, you're Emma, Gabby is, well, Gabby, and Festus is Uncle. What about Veezara, Nazir, Arnbjorn, and Astrid?"  
"Veezara… hm, I don't really know. Do you have any ideas?"  
"Um, how about… just 'Zara'?"  
"I like it. Nazir?"  
"Same style as, uh, 'Zara. Just the last part of his name."  
"So 'Zir'?"  
"Yep." She said. She was jumping around.  
"Fidget-y, much?"  
She giggled. "Yeah."  
"I kinda wanna call Arnbjorn 'pup' for some reason, but I'm pretty sure he'd kill me."  
"That'd be amazing if you could pull of calling him that, but no, he probably would have you for lunch."  
I laughed. "We'll stick with te nice people then. Uncle, Gabby, Zir, and Zara. Sound good?"  
"Yeah."  
We walked in silence. As Dawnstar came into view, I said, "How do you think I should take care of this contract?"  
"Ooh! Can I do it? You can have the pay, but I wanna try something!"  
"Okay," I said, laughing. She was acting like an over-excited puppy, jumping around and wiggling.  
When we got to Dawnstar, she asked, "Who exactly is the contract on?"  
"Uh," I pulled out the paper. "Beitild. She's the mine-boss of iron breaker mine."  
"I know where that is. Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh, what will Babette do??? I already know, but you? You'll find out. Also, 'Batty' and Emma are going to meet Cicero next chapter. I'm leaning towards they're gonna love him, but what do you guys think should happen?
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	9. Flower*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.  
> Okay, so, I changed it a bit, they didn't get to meet Cicero yet, but this chapter has… disturbing stuff. Pedophilic bandits. (I really honestly feel bad about this, Babette got raped, it's described in the middle, when Emma wakes up, but it happens towards the beginning, when they're walking back to the sanctuary. If it's going to make you upset DO NOT READ IT! SKIP IT! PLEASE!) and next thing, the little astricts or however you spell it, (*) those things, will be next to the chapter title. If it's there, it means there's stuff that is explicit, or inappropriate, so like smut, and, in this case, rape. Rape won't happen again for the rest of the story, I promise. So, there's all the stuff you need to know before reading the chapter.

It was almost three in the morning when we snuck into iron breaker mine.  
"Why are we here at this time?" I yawned.  
"Hush, Emma. We wouldn't be allowed in during normal time, and we don't want people knowing we're here."  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but we're finding a corner that I can fall asleep in. I'm exhausted."  
"Sure, sure. Let's go."  
We did find a cozy little corner, but Babette started preparing to cast spells, sending small lights flashing from her hand, so there was no way in Oblivion I was gonna be able to sleep. When I sat up, I glared at her. She grinned back.  
We were silent until the miners started shuffling into the Iron-Breaker; at that point, silent was too loud of a word.  
"Look sharp, everyone! The pride of Iron-Breaker Mine is on the line!" Beitild called. A man looked at her in disbelief.  
"'The pride of Iron-Breaker Mine? Cummon' boss. We aren't soldiers, we're miners."  
At this point, Babette let her spell fly, a raging red ball of light that hit Beitild in the chest. She swelled with rage while Babette smiled in pride.  
"You won't be a soldier, OR a miner by the end of today," Beitild growled, drawing her pick axe. The miner backed away from her, fearful.  
His brains splattered across the cave wall with a sick noise when Beitild crashed the sharp end of her pick into his head.  
Chaos broke loose. Everyone jumped on Beitild. Guards half heartedly tried to get them off.  
Eventually, everyone quieted and dispersed, leaving the mine. I silently crept to Beitild, with Babette trailing behind me.  
She was a horrific mess. Her nose bloody, without shape, implying the cause of death was the nose piercing her brain, with a smashed in skull, and broken bones everywhere. I turned to Babette in disbelief.  
She looked… almost scared. Like I would disown her or something.  
"You have got to teach me that spell," I said, hugging her. She sagged with relief onto my shoulder.

We snuck out as soon as we could, and began walking back home in silence. What was there to be said? I already said I wanted to learn the spell, so, what else?  
Babette was walking behind me, watching her feet, and kicking snow up with every step. I turned to face her when I heard sniffling.  
"You okay?" I asked. She just nodded and turned away, continuing walking.  
We switched places, me walking behind her. She continued staring at her feet, and I watched her. What on Nirn was going on in her head?  
We must have both been very wrapped up in our thoughts, because we got ambushed. By bandits. Caught by surprise, neither of us had a chance to draw a weapon or ready a spell.  
Did I mention it was an ambush?  
Two large hands grabbed my arms, and when I started to scream, one of them went to cover my mouth. I bit the hand, sinking my fangs into the flesh. A male voice cursed behind me, and the hand was ripped away from me. I was thrown to the ground. My head hit a rock. And everything was white and blurry all of a sudden.  
"Emma!" Babette cried. I saw a small form running towards me, but it got grabbed and thrown down, too. A bag covered my head.  
I was roughly shouldered, and was jostled around as they walked.  
"Boss'll like these ones. Cute and small, they are. Put up a fight, too." A man said.  
"Shuddup, Will. Keep yappin' and yu'll give me a headache, yu hear?"  
Will grunted. I heard quiet crying.  
Will scoffed. "You can't deal with my talking, but you ain't shutting that girl up? Gods, Valdriv. You need to rethink your whole life."  
I heard movement, and a slap. "You needa shuddup, too, yu hear gir'?" The crying ceased. "Good. Let's go."  
I was alone in my thoughts for a while, the only noise was that of the snow being stepped on. I was slipping, I could feel it. My mind was slipping. I was repeating in my head, "My name is Emmagail. Babette is somewhere. She's okay. Everything's gonna be okay."  
Soon after the 500th time of saying it, the words lost meaning. I was just saying it, not registering what it meant. I was thrown down. I hit my head again, and passed out.

I woke up in a strange building. The floor was wood, and I was on a bed, but I didn't recognize anything. I heard distant, quiet, gagged sobbing, and moaning. What in oblivion was going on?  
The sobbing grew louder, and then the moaning stopped.  
There were footsteps, and the door opened.  
"Aw, would you look at you, such a pretty thing," an Orc said, walking up to me. He grabbed my chin. "Do you have a name, or are you gonna be like your friend over there and not say anything, just cry?"  
I looked at him, fear mounting. I don't remember my name, what was my name, I don't remember, I don't remember!  
He grunted. "I see. Alright, well, this'll be very painful." He grinned maliciously. He drew a dagger, and used it to tear my armor and underwear off. He dropped the dagger, and ghosted his hands up and down my thighs. I started squirming to get away from him.  
He grabbed my hips, and pinned me down. "None of that, bitch," he growled. "Or else I'll have to tie you down, and you won't like that, will you?"  
Fear consuming me, I stopped moving. "Good girl."  
He was about to start… touching me, when a young girl burst through the door, baring fangs.  
"What the fuck?!" He cried, jumping up. I scrambled backwards, curling into a ball.  
"Stay. Away. From. My. Emma." She spit, before racing towards him in a blur, and tearing his throat out. She dropped back to the floor, and took a moment to compose herself before walking to me, very slowly. "Emma, are you okay?" She asked. I stared at her, unable to respond. There was blood on her, everywhere, not all of it fresh from the Orc. I looked down to her thighs, which were covered in blood, particularly inbetween them, coming from…  
I looked away quickly. She must've realized what I was looking at, because she grabbed cloth to cover herself, then she crouched. "Emma, look at me," she said, pulling my chin to her. "Breathe. Everything's okay now, okay? I'm Babette. Do you remember me?"  
I wracked my brain, searching for her. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but… there was nothing. I shook my head.  
"It's okay. You'll probably remember me in a bit, right? Yeah. It's okay." She got up, and grabbed the blanket, and tore it to fit me, and handed it to me. "Wrap it around your waist. Everything'll be okay now." I nodded, and wrapped myself in it. She came back over to me, and lied on the bed. She pulled me next to her. "Help'll be here soon, Emma. Sleep, okay?" I nodded again.  
"Thank you," I mumbled.  
"Of course, Emma. I'd do anything for you."  
As I started dozing off, I felt soft lips upon mine. Before I could respond, they were gone, and I was drifting to sleep, safe in the arms of my savior.

When I woke up, I was in the sanctuary. Festus was pacing around my bed.  
I say up, rubbed my eyes, and groaned, "What happened?"  
He stopped suddenly, and rushed to me with a hug. "Thank Sithis you're okay. You were asleep for a week."  
"I was? Why? And when did I return from my contracts?"  
"You didn't. Do you not remember what happened?" I shook my head. "Ah. Um, maybe it's best if Babette explains it to you. She's in her room." I nodded, gave him another hug, and got up. I was in my armor still, but it felt different. I shook off the feeling and walked to Babette's room.  
Before I got there, I heard crying.  
"It'll hurt for a while, Babette. It should go away soon. I've never met a vampire who wasn't sterile, so you should be good on that front, okay?" Gabriella's voice said. Babette sniffled. "Do I need to check Emmagail when she wakes up?" Gabriella asked.  
"No," Babette choked out. "I got to her in time, thank god. She was so messed up though. She didn't recognize me at all."  
Gabriella hummed sympathetically. "As is to be expected, love. It's okay. She'll be up any minute, I expect. Knowing 'old uncle Krex,' he'll send her to you, so be ready."  
I cleared my throat loudly. The both looked up and saw me. "Oh! Emmagail, you're up! Good! I'll leave you to it then." Gabriella got up, and patted Babette on the back as she wiped away her tears.  
"You okay?" I asked, sitting down.  
"No. Are you?"  
"I think so? What's wrong?"  
She turned red, and looked away, looking angry and ashamed at the same time. "Don't worry about it. What's the last thing you remember?"  
I blinked. "Um, that's a good question. Uh, Beitild dying, and sneaking out of the mine. Why, what did I miss?"  
She shook her head. "I don't see why everyone wants you to know," she mumbled. "You're probably better off not knowing…"  
"Not knowing what?" I asked worried.  
She sighed. "We got ambushed on the way back. It was my fault, I should've been paying attention. You got thrown down, you hit your head on a rock, and they… kidnapped us, for lack of better term. They took us back to their-"  
"Wait, wait, wait, whose 'they?'"  
"Bandits," she said. I nodded. "So, they took us back to their hideout, I guess. There's a little thing that I had, that Festus enchanted for me. It was made to look like a septim. If I broke it, it'd break its double, which was here, with Festus, alert them to our danger, and lead them to us. I didn't have a chance right away. They-" she choked. I moved closer to her, and pulled her to me. She started crying. "They put us in separate rooms. They… they…"  
"Did they… do… stuff to you?" I asked, bristling with anger. I suddenly felt very possessive and protective of her, and my heart broke when she sobbed, confirming what I asked. "Shh, shh, baby it's okay. They're not gonna hurt you anymore. What happened then?"  
She shook, trying to regain her composure. "The Orc, the chief, he left, saying that the rest could do what they wanted with me, he wanted first dibs on the pretty one. They continued… that, and I just kinda broke. I gave up for a second, but then I heard him say to you, 'this is gonna be painful,' and I just… lost it. I killed all of them without blinking, then broke the coin. I ran to where you were, and walked in on him getting ready to touch you, too. I got so angry. I literally ripped his throat out. I- you… you didn't recognize me. You looked so scared and broken, Emma," she said, starting to cry again. "I took care of you until Festus, Gabriella, Astrid, and Nazir arrived."  
"And everyone else… they know what happened?"  
"Yes. Gabby has been in here every day, trying to make me feel better."  
"Aw, baby… it's okay," I said, pulling her closer.  
Festus took that moment to come it. "I hate to interrupt, but your supplements are ready." Babette practically jumped out of my arms. I didn't know to be relieved or hurt, but then she left in a flurry. I raised an eyebrow at Festus, who just shrugged.  
I went downstairs to a waiting Nazir. He smiled sadly at me, and handed me a mug with the thick sludge in it. I looked at it in disdain.  
"Now, don't do that, sister. You need it," Nazir said, poking my hand. I looked to where Babette was sitting. Her mug was empty, but she was swigging in some mead.  
"She's trying to get drunk. I don't know how well it's working," Nazir explained, "but it's practically draining our supply." Babette looked at him and just shrugged before taking another swig.  
I drank my supplement, and gagged at the taste. Without a word, I went to the entrance, and left.  
I didn't go far, obviously, but I went to the pond. I say there, thinking.  
Why was I so possessive of her? And-  
My thoughts were cut off by a random memory.

~"Felix, stop running so fast!" I said. I giggled, and my brother just laughed at me. He slowed down after a minute, but of course, me being the klutz I was, I ran into him and we both tumbled to the ground, laughing.  
He jumped up, pulled me up, and said, "Race you back home! I think supper's almost ready!"  
I wrinkled my nose. "I thought Daddy was cooking today. You know how terrible his cooking can be."  
"It's not Dad cooking, it's Mom!" he said before starting to run to our cottage. I followed him.  
Dad was by the door waiting for us. I jumped into his arms, an he spun me around. "Ahh, my little flower!" He cooed. "Getting so big. One of these days, you're gonna be a grown woman, and a wonderful wife."  
I giggled. "Daddy, I'm only ten! Plus, you say that everytime you see me!"  
He laughed, pulling me to his chest. I closed my eyes, and breathed in his cologne. "Ah, Flower, nothing gets past you, does it? I should hope not. You'll be a fine woman someday, Flower. A fine woman. Just as strong as your mother."  
"Speaking of Mother, Mother is currently sick of calling you two to supper, so if you take any longer, I will eat your portions for you!" Mommy said from the doorway. Daddy looked at me and chuckled again.  
"Let's go, little Flower."~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; I'm so sorry it just kinda happened IM SORRY I TRIED TO MAKE IT BETTER WITH THE HAPPY MEMORY OKAY IM SORRY  
> Love me guys  
> Okay next thing, the little squiggles, (~) those, encompass a memory, so if you see those, it means Emma's remembering something. So, yeah.  
> I honestly tried to make it better with the memory okay I'm sorry ;^;
> 
> OH YEAH FIRST KISS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! (Emma won't remembe it though… whoops)
> 
> And last thing, it'll be tougher for me to update now because I have a job that is very physically draining, and so far I'm working every day, so I get home and I'm reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally tired so :/ sorry  
> I will honestly try to update  
> -The Mighty Penguin


	10. Nightshade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiiiiiiim baaaaaaack!!!!!!! Yay!!!! Prepare for Cicero's brief introduction! Ye :D

I must have fallen asleep during that little memory, because I regained my bearings by falling in the pond. I surfaced to an unknown voice cackling.  
"Oh, that was so funny!" a man in a red and black motley clapped above me, grinning like a maniac. He helped me up, then pressed his dagger against my throat. "And who might you be, hmm? Why is such a small child so close to a Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary?"  
My eyes went from fearful to steely in a matter of a singular second. He giggled again. I bared my fangs.  
He backed off, giggling harder. "Oh, ohh, I see!" He drew out 'see' like it tasted nice. "You are a Dark Sister, are you not? Yes, yes! This is so nice! Cicero is sorry to have attacked you, Cicero was just trying to protect my new family, yes?" I regarded him warily. He was… odd. Very odd. He bowed deeply. "I, new sister, am Cicero, the Fool of Hearts! And that," he said, gesturing to the carriage behind him- which I didn't notice until now, "is the Night Mother! Yes! We are so pleased to meet you! And you are?"  
At that moment, Astrid stepped out. "Emmagail? You left without saying anyth-" she saw Cicero, and stopped. Her face contorted in a mixture of emotions. Honestly, I was terrified to just look at her while she looked like that, but, despite being on the receiving end of the glares, Cicero stood there, casually examining his nails, whistling. "You must be Cicero," she said, looking pissed. "Welcome. You remember the pass phrase?" He nodded, unconcerned. "Then by all means…" she motioned towards the door. He bounced to it like a happy puppy, then whispered to the door. It opened quickly.  
Astrid, with her jaw set, pushed past Cicero and into the sanctuary. "Arnbjorn! I need some help here!" I giggled. Cicero was like a puppy, but Arnbjorn was acting like a well trained dog with the way he stood perfectly still after reaching Astrid's side. Cicero caught sight of me, giggled, and winked, like he knew what I was thinking.  
He might end up being okay.

Arnbjorn shouldered the Night Mother into the sanctuary on his own, shooing away help. Cicero followed, staring at the Night Mother with eyes as wide as saucers. Arnbjorn put the Night Mother down with an echoing -thump-, to which Cicero squeaked. He rushed over and started patting the coffin, and spoke to it in hushed, soothing tones. I shook my head, and, grinning, went to go find Festus.

He was sitting at the table by Lis, and I hopped on, sliding in front of him, and scattering everything on the table into Lis's pit.  
"Oops," I giggled. "Hey, Uncle! You won't guess who popped in today!"  
He looked at me, frowning, but smiling in his eyes. "Who?" He asked.  
"Some jester named Cicero. He looks like he's from Cyrodiil, and he has someone called the Night Mother with him-" Festus stood up abruptly, sending me tumbling into the pit with the rest of his stuff. Gabriella giggled when I landed on my feet, glaring at Festus.  
"Oops," he teased. "They're here today? Amazing!" He started walking to the cleared room with Arnbjorn's forge. I followed.  
"Festus, who's the Night Mother? Why is she in a box? Why are they here? What's going on-"  
"Hush, Emma. Let me see for myself, girl, okay?" He smiled warmly. I smiled back.  
"Alright, Uncle. Go have fun gawking at the jester. I'm gonna go find Babette-"  
"I'm over with Cicero, Emma!" Babette called. I grumbled slightly, and went to find her.  
When I found her, I hugged her from behind, causing Cicero to raise an eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled.  
"Wow, you must be Mister Cicero!" Festus said, grinning from ear to ear. "And this is the Night Mother?"  
"Yes, yes!" Cicero cried. "And who might you be, hmm?"  
"I am Festus Krex," he said, bowing. "Welcome to our-"  
"A-HEM!" Astrid cleared her throat loudly. We all looked at her. "As I was saying, you will, of course, be afforded the respect demanded by your station as Keeper." She looked at Arnbjorn. "Understood… husband?"  
He growled, and oh, how he was glowering! Cicero just grinned some more. Everyone dispersed, but she drew Veezara to the side. They started talking about a contract. Cicero started trying to get the Night Mother to her area, and was struggling significantly before Festus started helping him with a spell. My jaw dropped at Festus.  
"Seriously? Everyone knows magic, except me. Come on. That's not fair," I pouted.  
Gabriella chuckled from behind me. "You have it in you, that much is for sure. Everyone can feel it. It's… powerful. Honestly, it's similar to that radiating off of the Wall. Have you ever had lessons?"  
I nervously glanced around before shaking my head.  
"No?" Gabriella said. "Wow, I can only imagine what it's gonna be like when you hone your skills. You're going to be amazing, sister." She grinned at me. "Until then, I'm sure I could help you out, as well as Festus. I-"  
"Sisters, I hate to interrupt, but," Veezara looked at Gabriella. "Astrid wishes you to go to Markarth to arrange a contract." Gabriella snorted and cough said "wishes", and Veezara hissed and swatted her head in a good-natured fashion. I smiled.  
"Well, sister, if you don't mind reading, I'm sure Festus has some tomes you could read until I get back, yes?" She dropped down a bit to give me a hug before leaving.  
I followed where everyone else had gone, and almost laughed at the fact that Cicero was practically clinging to the Night Mother.  
All of a sudden, Babette was behind me, giggling, with some ale in her hand.  
"Batty, are you serious?" She giggled at the nickname. "Are you drunk?"  
She giggled some more and nodded. Damn it.  
"Oo~kay, to the pond then."  
She poofed her bottom lip out like a young child. "Why?" She whined.  
"Because I said so. Let's go." I grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her out of the sanctuary. We sat at the pond. As she went to take another drink of her ale, I took it away from her and poured it into the pond. She gasped.  
"That's not fair!"  
"It's completely fair, Batty. Our bodies can't handle alcohol, you're already drunk. You're gonna get sick." I turned to look at her, and was taken off guard by the state of how she looked. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week. "Babette, by Sithis, you look like you just came back from Oblivion! I saw you earlier today, what happened?" I held her cheek.  
"Nothing. Just the lack of sleep is catching up to me, I guess. I, uh, haven't been sleeping well…" she trailed off as she drew closer to me. My breath hitched when her face got a hairs width away from mine. I could feel her breathing softly on my lips, breath cold. I shivered.  
Slowly, gently, as if expecting me to run, she pressed her lips onto mine. Sparks went down my spine, and it felt like liquid fire was in my veins. The only problem was…  
I didn't know how to kiss.  
What was I supposed to do? I froze, terrified.  
After a second, she backed up, fearful. "Oh gods I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, i… I'm just gonna-"  
"Batty, stop. It's okay. You're drunk, I, uh, it's okay." I looked away awkwardly. I heard the sanctuary door open, then slam shut again. I took a moment to calm myself, then ran into the sanctuary, barreling straight into Festus.  
"Uncle! Thank Sithis, you are just who I needed to see. I need help."  
He looked worried. "What's going on, Nightshade?"  
Nightshade? That was new. I stopped for a second, randomly remembering my father calling me flower.  
He mistook my pause for feeling insulted, and quickly tried to cover it up. "Sorry, I didn't mean, I, uh, it just slipped out, i-"  
"I like it, actually. So, anyways, I need help, I… uh…"  
"Is it boy trouble?"  
I chuckled. I wish, I thought. "Sorta." I replied. "Can you help me?"  
"Um, yeah… I think… here, I was gonna go to Falkreath for supplies, would you like to come with me?" I nodded. "Okay, let's go then."  
We walked on the road for about two minutes before he said, "I'm not giving you the talk, nightshade. You want that, you go talk to Nazir, not me."  
I laughed awkwardly, not knowing what he meant, but made a noise of agreement.  
"Yeah," he chuckled. "So, do I get to know who it is?"  
"...not yet," I said, blushing. He made an impatient noise.  
"I don't think anyone realizes that, yes! I like gossip, too! But no one ever tells me anything," he huffed, crossing his arms. I laughed loudly.  
"I don't want it to be gossip, that's why, Uncle. Maybe if… this person and I actually become something, I'll tell you. But not until I'm sure."  
"That's, unfortunately, fair," he pouted. I patted his arm lovingly. "So, what do you need help with?"  
"Well, something happened today, while we were alone together. And, well," I blushed furiously. Falkreath was in sight. "We kissed. But… I don't know how to kiss, so I think I scared them away by not doing anything." I rubbed my arm, embarrassed. "Oh, damn, Uncle, I'm still wearing my armor!" Falkreath was almost in hearing distance. He shoved me into the brush. Hurriedly, he took off his cloak, revealing normal mage's robes underneath. He handed it to me, and I put it on. It was way too big, but it covered my armor. I giggled, flapping the excess sleeve around. He cracked a smile.  
We went to the village, and to the general store, and while I was browsing, I heard Festus say something about buying his kid a book, but I disregarded it and went back to looking around. I got bored though, and left to go pick flowers. I reached down to pick a red one when I stumbled into a memory.

~Once upon a time, Mommy was gonna have another child. Daddy was excited about it, kept telling everyone it was gonna be a boy, he was gonna have another son. There was one night that I overheard Felix and Daddy talking.  
Felix and I shared a room in our cottage, so there was almost no privacy. I don't think he knew I was awake. I don't think either of them knew.  
"Dad, why do you want another son? Am I not enough?" Felix asked, voice trembling.  
"No, my boy, it's not like that at all," Daddy replied, shuffling closer to him. "It's never like that. You are enough, Lucky. You will always be enough. I want another son because I'm getting old. One day, I'm not going to be able to tend the fields. I don't want you to have to tend them on your own. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Felix sounded happy, probably because Daddy almost never used the nickname Lucky.  
Daddy left after saying goodnight, and Felix snuggled into his blanket, falling asleep effortlessly.~

I stumbled, falling out of the memory, red flower in hand. Festus exited the store, and handed me two books.  
"'A Guide to Love' by Rollem the Fearless, and 'Mortal Body Functions' by Daniel Woodfield?" I looked at him in disbelief.  
He pointed to 'A Guide to Love'. "That'll help you with kissing and weird stuff." He pointed at 'Mortal Body Functions'. "That'll teach you about… stuff. Ask Nazir. I bought the books, I'm not explaining them." He threw his hands up and walked to the apothecary.  
"I'm going back home now!" I called. He waved his hand at me, almost seeming as if he was dismissing me. I huffed, and walked back, tenatively opening 'A Guide to Love'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P hai  
> I thought this chapter was a bit funny, and yeah  
> Have a good day/evening/sleep well/good morning/hi/bye  
> Um  
> Yeah
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	11. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> I have a beta reader  
> It's my girlfriend  
> Any mistakes from here on out are her fault  
> Kidding (I love you babe) she talks to me about the stuff she fixes so  
> Yeah  
> Enjoy

When I got back home, I took a nap. I was stressed, and I needed sleep. But dear Sithis, how much I regretted that.  
The nap itself was gratifying, and very refreshing. However, I woke up to a giggling Gabriella with a greatly terrifying grin on her face, reading 'A Guide to Love.' I groaned and put my face in my hand.  
"Pray tell, Emmagail, does this book have anything to do with our amazing vampiric sister?" I shot her a glare and made a swipe for the book, but she pulled it out of reach just in time. "Uh-uh," she tsked. "Answer the question."  
"Pray tell, Gabriella, why does it matter?" I mocked. "It could be anyone. Why would you think it was her?"  
Gabriella looked shocked, and then angry. "You're breaking her heart," she growled, getting up and walking closer to me. "You're playing with her feelings and breaking… her… heart."  
I smiled at her. "I never said it wasn't her." She looked confused, then embarrassed, then confused again, then apologetic. She sat back down. "Any pointers on how to kiss?" I asked, semi teasing.  
"Be gentle," she replied. "And if you don't know what you're doing, which I'm guessing you don't if you have this book, follow the other person's lead."  
"Where on Nirn did Batty learn to kiss though?"  
Gabriella just shrugged, handed me the book, got up, and started walking away. "Nazir's got your supplements, by the way." I followed her down the stairs.  
One thing to mention: Festus was crazy when he was drunk. And trust me, right now, he was RAGING drunk. He staggered up to me as soon as I came downstairs, slung an arm across my shoulders, and yelled. "Everyone! Emma's got a-*hiccup*- crush on a boy!"  
I groaned, facepalming. I gently pushed him off, sending a pleading look to Nazir. He helped me with Festus. "Where's Babette?" I asked, grabbing my supplement from the table.  
"No idea. She was here for a second, but she must have left when you came down."  
"Damnit," I mumbled, downing my supplement. "I'm going to the pond. I need to… think." Nazir nodded in acknowledgement. I walked out.  
Babette was sitting by the pond, next to where I sat the past two times. I sat next to her, looking at her. "You okay?" I asked. *Nice going Emma, that was a great way to start a conversation.* I thought to myself.  
She shrugged, saying nothing. "Festus is wrong." I spat. "I don't have a crush on a boy." I emphasized the word boy. "I don't think I swing that way, Batty." She shrugged again, sniffling. "Hey, look at me," I said, gently grabbing her chin and turning her to face me. Her eyes were swollen from crying. "He was wrong." I said, trying to convey. "I do have a crush though. No, not a crush. I'm in love with someone. I don't know when it happened, but it did." Which was true. I was in love with her. I didn't know when it happened, probably when she kissed me. She tried to look away. "No," I said, tightening my grip without hurting her. "I want you to know who it is."  
"Who?" She croaked softly, voice broken, with fresh tears streaming down her face.  
"You," I answered, and I leaned forward and kissed her.  
I had started to panic and pull away when she didn't respond, but then her hands were in my hair, and she pulled me closer. Everything was on fire. Too soon, or maybe it was several years later, we broke apart for air.  
"Thank Sithis," she said, pulling me to her chest, hugging me.  
"Mhm…" I offhandedly replied, shifting so I could face her again. I was starting to lean back in when the door to the sanctuary opened.  
"Emma?" Nazir looked around and saw us. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, I'm just gonna, um- OW! Sorry." He disappeared back into the sanctuary after hitting his head on the door in his haste to get away. Babette chuckled, and pulled me back into another kiss. Fireworks went off in my mind.  
I broke the kiss and shifted back down to cuddle her. The door to the sanctuary opened again. This time, Cicero popped out, smiling devilishly. "Nazir said not to come out here, so Cicero came out here. Can Cicero watch you two?"  
I choked for a second while Babette growled- yes, growled!- and held me tighter. Cicero put his hands up in defeat. "Okay! Cicero was mostly kidding. There's nothing around here to do, poor Cicero is booooreeed." At that moment, the door opened again, and a scaly green hand reached out and dragged Cicero back in by his motley. Cicero screeched the entire time.  
I laughed, burying my face into her shoulder.  
Why did this feel so natural?  
She got up, and offered her hand to help me up. I took it, and didn't let go. She blushed.  
We walked back in, and were surprised to see the entire family- every single member- in the room by the door. I giggled, Babette scowled.  
"Did you have fun?" Came Astrid's snarky comment after a minute of silence, which caused Babette to let go of my hand and walk off. I shot a glare at Astrid, who was inspecting her nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Nazir said there were no more contracts, so I decided to start training. Festus taught me a Flames spell and a Lesser Ward. I practiced the ward with him using a weak Flames spell, before, just for a second, my ward faltered from running out of magicka, and his flames burst through. I screamed in pain and fell as my skin blistered. He immediately ran to my side, healing spell at the ready, but I shook him off.  
"No," I gasped out, screwing my eyes shut. "The pain'll help. It'll remind me not to falter."  
"Nightshade, you can't honestly believe that. You were running out of magicka! You had a lot, too. It wasn't your fault, and I should have been paying more attention. Let me heal you, please," Festus pleaded, eyes boring into mine. I slouched in defeat, finally giving in. I felt the warmth of the healing magic pouring into my skin, taking away any bit of pain that I felt. I sighed in relief.  
As soon as the spell stopped, Babette was by my side, pulling my head into her lap. "Batty, I'm not dying," I said, smiling.  
"I know, Emma. You scared half of my eternity from me with that scream though," she teased, eyes full of concern.  
"I think that's enough magic training for today," Veezara interjected. "Perhaps Emma would like to learn about some weapons? I'd be happy to teach her."  
"That'd be great, 'Zara," I said, getting up, and planting a kiss on Babette's nose. She playfully swatted me away and hissed.  
"What weapon do you want to work on?" He asked excitedly. I chuckled.  
"How about we start with a dagger?"  
"Sure!" He jumped up and started racing towards the dummies, but stopped suddenly. "Dual or single wielding?" He asked  
"Dual?" I said, unsure. He broke out in what must have been a grin, based on the pure joy in his eyes. He handed me two iron daggers. I scoffed internally at their dulled edges, but kept my thoughts to myself as he showed me the basics.

After about three hours, Veezara decided I was ready to spar with him. He took out his preferred weapon, a sword, and told me to start.  
It was honestly really hard to focus with Babette staring at me, making sure I didn't die. I kept my eyes on Veezara. I circled him for a moment, then randomly struck with both daggers. He blocked one with the sword and disarmed the other with his hand, then threw me down onto the ground, knocking the air out of me. I wheezed, then sat back up. I grabbed the daggers, and started circling again. He struck out this time, missing my face by millimeters, since I ducked out of the way in time. I glared at him. He hissed a laugh in response.  
Circling again, I rolled to the right, and closed in on his leg with both daggers. I split his armor and drew blood, then got up.  
"Ha!" I yelled triumphantly. "I win-" His sword cutting my arm cut me off. I hissed in pain, then lunged at him. He disarmed one of my daggers, but the other caught his shoulder.  
One thing you should know about assassins; we usually have amazing self control. We can wait. We can be patient. But when you piss an assassin off…  
Veezara's eyes flashed with anger. His unarmed hand flew past my eyes and I was thrown down with a hit to my head.  
"Fuck!" I hissed, getting back up. I still had one dagger, and the other was behind him. I dived for it, and felt his sword swish at the air where I was just moments ago. I grabbed it, and swept my leg under him in an attempt to knock him down. He stumbled, but didn't fall, but that was all I needed. I got up and elbowed him between the ribs, then hit his chin with my fist. He fell backwards, but immediately hopped back up. His movements were less controlled at this point, fury of a possible lost sparring match clouding his judgement. Good.  
He lunged to my left, so I parried with both of my daggers and kicked his shin. He hissed in pain, and backhanded me, sending me reeling. I bared my teeth at him. He swept his sword at me, which I ducked under, then punched him in-between the legs. He fell to his knees, and I put my daggers at his throat.  
I honestly wouldn't have killed him, but my family didn't know that, so I was pulled backwards by a terrified Festus, and a fuming Babette went towards Veezara. Nazir caught her before she could reach him though.  
"That was fun," I laughed. Everyone regarded me warily. Veezara was the first to calm down, and he chuckled in agreement. Everyone visibly relaxed, and Cicero began clapping his hands and cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP NAME: BABAGAIL  
> YUS  
> WOO
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed  
> *insert generic goodbyes*  
> Um  
> Bye
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	12. Stay Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> I is back  
> I has brought a new chapter  
> Enjoy

It seems like I'm always exhausted. It was late, so everyone went to bed around the same time, except Astrid and Arnbjorn, but that's beside the point.  
The point is when I slept, I had a dream, or flashback, or memory, or something.  
~Pure chaos. Mommy was trying to get Felix into the storage area with me so we could hide, but he wouldn't. He didn't want to! I was trying to pull him in, but he kept fighting me.  
"Mom, I'm 17! I need to be out there helping Father!" There was an unnatural scream from one of the beasts that were attacking.  
"Felix, I know, but I need you to take care of Emma and Caesar though!" A body hit the door.  
"Mom…"  
"Felix, listen. Get into the storage. Take your father's axe. I need to get out there to help. Please." She handed me Caesar, and Felix started crying. I started getting into the storage. Before I could though, Mommy drew all of us into a hug. Another scream. "Just remember, I will always love you three, no matter what. As will your father. Now, get in the storage."  
Felix ran to get the axe, and got in, followed by me with Caesar. Mommy was crying when she closed it. We locked it from the inside.  
There was a lot of screaming. We heard Mommy cry out, and Daddy's roar of outrage. The roar was cut short though, and the banging on the door intensified.  
"Emma, hide Caesar, make sure he's quiet. I don't care what you have to do. You two WILL survive this. Hide away from Caesar, okay?" He sniffled.  
I murmured my agreement. Caesar was still asleep, somehow, so I just put him in a little alcove underneath the shelves. I ran to the other side of the room, and hid in the corner.  
They started pounding on the storage door. Felix drew the axe.  
When they broke through, it was horrific. There was only five of them, but they all had blood streaming down their chins, and one of them roared. Felix swung out with the axe, but it was caught, and they broke his arm. He cried out in pain.  
Caesar was still quiet.  
Felix was stabbed in the chest, and he fell to his knees.  
He looked at me, eyes pleading one thing: stay alive.  
I whimpered slightly, and that was all they needed to find me. I was thrown to the ground, and one of them went down to feed on me. The pain was… almost non-existent. It had a pinch in the beginning, but all I felt was myself getting weaker, and weaker.  
Felix was still looking at me, but he wasn't moving, his eyes were glassy, and his breathing was coming in short, ragged bursts.  
I silently pleaded the same thing back to him.  
A bleeding wrist was thrust in my face. I looked at Felix.  
Stay alive.  
He gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head.  
I had to stay alive.  
They needed me.  
Caesar needed me to stay alive.  
I latched onto the wrist and drank. It was vile, but I felt the strength being restored to my body.  
The vampires left, laughing at the irony.  
A vampire hunter's only daughter was a vampire now.  
When they were gone, Felix let out a very pained, ragged breath. I scrambled to him, and the pain in my head intensified by a million.  
My mind was foggy, but I remembered what they did. I bit into his neck, and the blood was addicting. I didn't want to let go.  
*This is your brother!* I thought sternly to myself, finally letting go.  
His breathing was almost nothing now, his eyes fearful, and his heart- I could hear his heart?- was beating frantically, but weakly. I tore open my wrist and put it to his face.  
"Please," I croaked. "Please, Felix." I felt tears slide down my face. He reached my wrist, and put his mouth on it. I watched as the wound healed, and he grew stronger. His heart stopped beating, and he sat up.  
"I need to go," he said. "I can't stay here. Thank you, Emma. But I need to go."  
"Where will you go?"  
"Skyrim. I'll be somewhere in Skyrim. Maybe Solitude. Probably Solitude. That's the capital."  
"I know. Mommy taught both of us that. I'll find you one day, okay? Go, but stay alive. I love-" The throbbing in my head increased, and I nearly collapsed, even though I was only sitting. He looked at me, concerned.  
"I love you, too, Emma. I'll be in Solitude. Take Caesar, and if you can, tell everyone that I died, and that the vampires took me." He got up, and walked out. I crawled to where Caesar was.  
He was awake, and giggled slightly when I smiled at him. I drew him close to me, and fell asleep.~  
I was taken to a black place. It was cold, so cold, and there were screams everywhere. Then, a Dunmer woman came out of the shadows.  
"Welcome to the Void," she whispered, yet it echoed in my head. "I am the Night Mother. Usually I dislike direct contact like this, but you are the one. You are the Listener. Cicero needs to hear the words, the binding words… 'Darkness rises when silence dies…' but before you go to see him, Babette needs you, Nightshade." I smiled at the use of the nickname that Festus gave me. "After you see to her, go to my faithful Cicero. And then come see me in my iron tomb… I will give you the next contract. Now, Nightshade, wake up, and go help Babette. Kill well, and often…"

I woke with a start, still shivering from the Void. I bolted up and ran to Babette's room. She was asleep, but she was crying, and twitching in her sleep.  
What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to wake her up? Was I even supposed to wake her up? I carefully padded up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, and shook her gently. She woke with a scream, but I quickly covered her mouth.   
"Shh, shh, it's just me, Batty. Breathe, it's just me," I said, trying to calm her down. She shook slightly, then pulled me into a hug. I patted her back awkwardly. "I'll be right back, okay? I gotta go find Cicero. Then I'll be back and lay next to you, okay? It'll help." Then I remembered; Felix! "My brothers are alive!" I suddenly shouted. "At least, Felix is!"  
"Wha- what?" She asked, confused.  
"I'll explain later. I'll be back. Okay? Okay." And I bolted out of the room to go find Cicero, but ran into a wall instead, and fell back on my ass. I landed with an "oof" and heard Babette giggling slightly. I got back up and went to Cicero's room.  
"Cicero is surprised to see his sister Emmagail up so early, yes! Did you want to hear a joke, or a song? Or maybe you wanted to see Cicero dance?"  
I laughed. "No, I need to tell you some things. But it needs to be a secret. Like no one can know until I'm ready, okay?"  
"Ooh, Cicero LOVES secrets! What is it? The suspense is killing poor Cicero!"  
"Uh, I was told in a dream by a Dark Elf saying she was the Night Mother to tell you darknessriseswhensilencedies." I hurried the last part, and he stopped smiling.  
"Say that again please, beautiful Emmagail?"  
"Darkness rises when… silence dies?"  
He broke out into the biggest grin in the world. "She's back! Our lady is back! All hail the List-"  
I got up and covered his mouth. "Sh! You said you'd keep it a secret!"  
"Why would you want it to be a secret?" He asked, his voice muffled by my hand.  
"Because." I felt something warm and wet touch my hand, and I jerked away, wiping my hand on my clothes. "Disgusting! Why did you so that?"  
"So you'd let go of Cicero, of course. Alright, Cicero will not tell anyone. You have a week, though. One week until Cicero parades it across the Sanctuary."  
I sighed in relief. A week is better than nothing. I nodded to him. "Alright. I'm going back to bed."  
"Yes, of course, Sweet Emmagail! Kill well, and often!"  
I walked back to Babette's toom, leaving a giggling Cicero in his. Babette was sitting up, and looked at me weirdly. "Why were you talking to the clown?" She asked, annoyed.  
"I promise I'll tell you later, okay? I need sleep right now though." She nodded, then patted the bed. I layed down next to her, and exclaimed, "God, this bed is terrible! How do you deal with this?" She just giggled and snuggled up to me.  
We fell asleep in seconds.

Babette woke me a couple of hours later with a kiss. When she broke off, I mumbled, "I can get used to that," and she laughed.  
"Are you gonna tell me why you went to go talk to Cicero in the middle of the night?"  
"Um…" I scratched my head. "I had a dream… and in the dream, a lady claiming to be the Night Mother spoke to me… and, well, she's the one who told me to wake you up because you needed me, and she told me to tell Cicero something, and I guess what I told him made me the Listener or something? I don't know…" I felt her stiffen at the thought of me being the Listener. I stayed silent, not knowing what to do.  
"You should tell Astrid," came her tense reply as she got up.  
"I don't wanna."  
"You have to."  
"Why?"  
"Because you have to, gods damnit!" She snapped at me, baring her fangs. I flinched and drew back. Her facial features immediately softened. "Sorry. I'm just stressed. You really should tell Astrid though. This will… shake her hold on the family. And I don't know if it's a good thing."  
"Okay… will you go with me?"  
"I don't think I should. I don't want to be assossiated with this. I don't want Astrid to think I'm on-board with disrupting her rule."  
"And if something happens to me?"  
She smiled at me sadly. "I don't know, Emma."  
I laughed softly to myself. "Wow. We've been… something for less than a day and you already want me gone. Okay, got it," I said, dragging myself off her bed. My back felt like hell.  
"That's not what I meant, I- no, I just- I don't know!" She stammered, stomping her foot. I just shook my head at her and left the room.  
I went to the Night Mother's coffin's room, and stood in front of it.  
"Sit, child," a voice echoed within my mind. I relaxed, recognizing the voice. I sat with my legs crossed on the floor in front of her. "You mustn't be too hard on Babette. She is unaccustomed to change. And Astrid's rule is all she's known for a very long while. Her communication skills will get better, with time. However, be wary. There will always be details she exempts from telling you, or little white lies she tells everyone, but, again, do not be too hard on her. She has a rough past. Do you understand, Nightshade?"  
"Yes, I understand," I replied, and as an afterthought, added "mother" at the end.  
The Night Mother chuckled. "Good. Well, Nightshade, onto the matter at hand. You do not actually have to tell Astrid if you wish. I can come to you in your sleep with contracts until you feel comfortable. Would that make it easier on you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then I shall do that. As it happens, you are already here, yes? I have a contract for you. Write a note for Astrid to tell her. A child has prayed to Mother, and must be answered. Go speak with Amaund Motierre, who is hiding in Volunruud."  
"Of course, Mother." I got up, and started walking to the door, but paused, and looked back at the coffin.  
"Was there something else you needed, Nightshade?" She asked warmly.  
"Um, if you don't mind, yeah. Why did you pick me? Why not Cicero?" I inquired.  
"It is not Cicero's fate to be my Listener, Nighshade. You have great things planned for you by the gods… now go, speak with Motierre. Kill well, and often." Then she left.  
It was a peculiar feeling, her presence leaving my mind. It was like a weight being lifted from my conscience, but like missing a limb. I felt unbalanced, uncomfortable. I walked to the front room. Astrid's room was closed, so I grabbed some parchment, a quill, and some ink from the desk.  
'New contract. Be back soon. -E,' I wrote. I had no idea where Volunruud was, but I felt the Night Mother come back and show me. I left without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fight ;-; oh well  
> It had to happen sometime, right?  
> Yep
> 
> I hope I don't get hated on for diverging from the game  
> God knows I've already gotten a tiiiinnnnyyyy bit of sh*t (yes I just censored that) for being too close to the game so *shrugs*  
> Anyhoo  
> Have a good… yes  
> Because I don't know when you're reading this, so   
> To any American readers who get this is time, happy 4th my dudes  
> This is a really long note  
> Goodbye
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	13. Treachery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> I is back

The journey was very quiet. The Night Mother had left soon after I got a good idea on where I was going, so it was also kinda lonely too.  
At least the scenery was pretty. I looked around and kept my mind occupied, because otherwise I'd be feeling so much shame.  
I was walking for about a day when Volunruud came into view. It was creepy as hell, but I suppose that's to be expected with ancient burial sights and such, right?  
As I drew closer to Volunruud, my guilt and anxiety grew. I shouldn't have just left like that! What if she hates me now?  
*Emma, calm down. You need to speak to this Motierre dude. Let's go.*  
I descended into Volunruud, as I felt Mother guide me to where he was. When I opened the door, a man in fancy clothes approached me.  
"Who are you?" He asked, skeptical.  
"An assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. The Night Mother has heard your pleas, Motierre." I answered. He looked me over again.  
"Why are you so short?"  
I hissed at him, and he cowered. A burly man came and stood between us.  
"Rexus, it's okay. I've got this," Motierre told the man. Rexus walked back to where he was before.  
"Do you want us to kill someone, or not?" I said, very annoyed.  
"Sorry. It was an honest question, but to the original subject, yes, I have a contract. Several, actually. I dare say this is the biggest thing your organization has done in centuries. Here. Give this letter to your superior. It explains about the contracts, and their varied methods of death." He handed me a sealed letter. I looked at it in disdain, and put it in my pocket. "And this," he said, taking a necklace off. "This amulet should cover for all expenses." He handed it to me, and I pocketed that, too. "As I said, you'll find the contracts have varied death sentences, for all of these lead up to one thing. I seek... the death of the emperor."  
I shrugged. "Leaders rise and fall. Business is business. Was that it?"  
"Oh, you have no idea how happy it make me to hear you say that! Yes, though, that was it. Send my regards to your superior." I nodded and walked out, though I overheard him saying to his bodyguard, "If the Dark Brotherhood is hiring children, this will never work. Damnit!" I scoffed. I was probably older than he was.

\----------

I walked through the door to an empty room. Good. Quietly, I placed the letter and amulet onto the table. Nobody saw me-  
"What is that?" Cut in Astrid's voice.  
"Fuck," I whispered to myself. I turned to face her. "A, uh, new contract. I went to see a person and they gave me a contract."  
"Oh, really? Who did you see?"  
"Amaund Motierre…"  
"Did you know him before this?"  
"No."  
"Nazir told me he didn't give you a contract. So why did you go out?"  
"I was told to go see this dude in Volunruud."  
"Volunruud?"  
"Yeah. It's right here," I said, pointing to it on the map on the table.  
"I know where it is," she replied through clenched teeth. She stepped closer to me. "Who told you to go? It was Cicero, wasn't it? Wasn't it?" Her voice grew shrill at the end.  
"What? No!"  
"I knew he was planning something!" She said, ignoring me.  
"It wasn't him!"  
She continued to ignore me.  
"Astrid!"  
She pinned me up against the wall, choking me. "What?!" She hissed. "I will not stand for treachery. This family is already falling apart! Are you following me, or Cicero?"  
"You," I managed to squeak out. She released me.  
"Good," she said. "I'll go deal with Cicero. You go to Nazir, get a real contract-"  
"Cicero didn't send me there!" I snapped. Cicero has done nothing against us, why is she jumping at the chance to throw him out?  
"Who sent you then?!" She snapped back.  
"The Night Mother," I said, fearful.  
"Repeat that?" She said, face growing red.  
"The Night Mother."  
"That dusty old corpse spoke to you? Why you?"  
"I don't know, but she did. I'm the Listener. She sent me to Volunruud, and I collected the contract to kill the emperor."  
She grew silent for a second. "You're trying to overthrow me," she said quietly.  
"What? No!"  
"Yes!" She growled. "You're the Listener, the Listener is the leader, I AM THE LEADER OF THIS SANCTUARY!" She screamed at me. I stumbled backwards.  
"I'd never-"  
"Go. Now." She growled, pointing to farther in the Sanctuary.  
"Yes, ma'am," I squeaked, running off.

\-------

I went to bed without talking to anyone, but didn't fall asleep. I just lied there, staring at the wall, trying to think, but my mind was blank.  
All I could think, all I could feel was *I hate the Night Mother.*  
As soon as that thought happened, I felt the Night Mother's presence disappear. Good.  
I heard Astrid talking to the family.  
"Emmagail is trying to overthrow me. She claims to be the Listener, and is power hungry. Cicero will blindly follow her, and I need to know who's side you're on. Mine, or Emmagail's?" Her voice was so cold, I flinched from hearing it, farther away than anyone else. "Babette?" I heard Astrid say.  
"My… my alliegence lies with you, Astrid." She sniffled. I felt my blood boil. How? Why? She knew Astrid was going to throw me out at this point. Why was she siding with her?  
"Good. Nazir?"  
"You are the only mistress I serve," Nazir's voice rumbled out, uncertain.  
"I would expect no less. Gabriella?"  
"I hold no love for the Old Ways. They tore the Dark Brotherhood apart. I would never blindly follow her," Gabriella said. I grasped the tiny sliver of hope at the fact she said blindly follow, instead of just follow.  
"Of course. Festus?"  
"Forgive me for asking this, but how can you be certain she's trying to overthrow you? She's so sweet to the rest of us-"  
"Enough!" Astrid cut him off. "Who do you follow?"  
"I- you, Astrid…" Festus said, voice shaking.  
"Good. Veezara?"  
Veezara hissed in annoyance. "It is stuff like this that drives the family apart, Astrid. You cannot expect everyone to answer honestly, knowing that you would take them from their only home if they didn't say what you wanted to hear. As it happens, right now, I am on the fence about who I follow. I am geared more towards you, so don't drive me away." His footsteps receded into the background as I let out a quiet sob.  
I felt a pair of gloved hands at my shoulders. "Shh, sweet Emmagail. Cicero is here. Cicero shall take you to Cicero's room, yes? Lots more privacy there. Let's go," Cicero said, scooping me up, blankets and all. He carried me the entire time. For someone so small, he had a lot of muscle. He went to place me on his bed, and when he moved away, my arm shot out on its own accord, and grabbed his motley.  
"Stay?" I asked, uncertain.  
"Always, beautiful Emmagail." He started stroking my hair and humming a tune as I cried, and after a while, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye   
> I will be back
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	14. Taking Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long my friends. I'm in a weird schedule limbo right now

~The orphanage was terrible. The people who took care of us didn't care, we weren't clean, it smelt like piss in the sleeping area, and we got beat regularly for it.  
At least, that's how it was for us. The teens. The monsters.  
Caesar had the good life. Everyone liked babies. Everyone liked toddlers. Everyone took care of him, with his cute dimples, silky black hair, beautiful green eyes, and a laugh that was like bells. Everyone fell in love with how cute he was.  
Me, on the other hand… oh, boy. I was the runt of the litter with greasy hair and clothes that were too big. I got beat for screaming in my sleep. I got picked on for being short. Everything I did was wrong.  
Caesar was four when the Incident happened. The Incident was when I accidentally killed a boy.  
Little bit of background knowledge; the day before I got branded when I took the fall for Caesar. He stole some food for the big kids, who were getting starved. He got caught. I told them that I had got him to do it.  
Looking back on it, the brands were probably more painful because of my aversion to fire.  
I got the brand for thief and a brand for liar. I wasn't allowed to treat the wounds either.  
So, fast forward a little less than 24 hours, this boy who thinks he's so tough decides to push me around.  
"Hey, thief, are you gonna cry again today? Are you gonna scream again tonight? 'No, Felix, no!'" His shrill impression of my voice was like nails on a chalkboard. I gritted my teeth and ignored him. "Who's Felix, thief? Your boyfriend? Oh, wait, it's the brother you couldn't save, isn't it?" I froze. "Yeah, I struck a nerve there. Those vamps decided to take a bite out of him, and what did you do? Nothing. I bet you watched it happen, and just sat in a corner, crying like the little baby you are-"  
Quick as a flash, I was holding him up by his shirt.  
I guess everyone assumed my eyes looked like Caesar's. I never looked up from the ground, so no one ever saw them. I guess my eyes scared him, because he wet himself.  
"Speak his name one more time, I dare you!" I yelled at him. My orange-green eyes bored into his.  
I could feel his heart.  
It had been months since I had fed.  
I had held off this long somehow, I don't know how. My ribs were showing me I was so malnourished.  
So I fed.  
And fed.  
And fed.  
Until the bully was gone.~

\----------

I woke to Cicero still stroking my hair.  
"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.  
"A few hours. Cicero did not want to accidentally wake you, so Cicero didn't move."  
"By Sithis, Cicero! Don't stay on your knees for that long! Do you know how bad that is for your joints?"  
He chuckled. "Cicero is fine, lovely Emmagail. Don't worry about this poor fool!" I sighed and shook my head.  
I got up, gave him a hug, and went to the Night Mother's Coffin.  
"Mother?" I whispered tenatively.  
"Yes, Nightshade?" came her warm reply.  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't hate you, I just-"  
"You're stressed out, child. I understand. I cannot fault you for being mortal." I sighed in relief. She wasn't angry.  
"What should I do about Babette?" I asked, starting to tear up.  
"It's alright, Nightshade. She loves you. She just-"  
"Thought I might find you in here," Babette's voice cut off the Night Mother. I felt the Night Mother leave as I turned to face her, bristling in anger.  
I took a deep breath. "You shouldn't be around me," I said.  
"Why not?" She asked, put off by my calm voice.  
"If Astrid sees you, she'll think you lied to her earlier."  
Babette paled. "You heard that?"  
I chuckled humorlessly. "Heard it? Oh, yeah. I heard each and every one of you renounce me, one by one. It's good to know that the only one who won't ditch me is Cicero-"  
Suddenly Babette was against me, lips crashing against mine; her hands were clawing at my hips, pulling me impossibly closer. She nipped at my lower lip, sending tingles down my spine, and caused me to gasp.  
I looked at her, her lightly freckled cheeks, red lips, adorable nose, red eyes-  
Red eyes?  
"Babette, I thought your eyes were brown?"  
"Wha- what? Oh! Fuck." She let go of me and let a spell light up in her hand. She released the spell, and when she looked back at me, her eyes were back to normal. "Forgot to redo the spell, whoops. It wears off after a few hours."  
"Oh."  
"Yup…" she sighed. "I should probably be going. Astrid'll wonder where I'm at. I- I don't really follow her, you know. She's all I've known for a while, but I'll follow you to the ends of this planet, for as long as we exist," she said, kissing my cheek. I smiled.  
"Good to know, Batty."

\---------

I decided to go to Nazir to pick up a contract, and take my supplements. When I entered the room, everyone quieted. You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet.  
I walked over to Nazir.  
"Do you have any contracts?" I asked.  
He shifted nervously. "Uh, yeah. Here, uh…" he dug around in his bag for a minute before producing a crumpled piece of paper. I took it and left without taking my supplements. I could hunt later.  
I left the silent Sanctuary and let out a sudden sob.  
*I won't cry.* I thought to myself. *I will NOT cry over this.*  
I looked at the paper, and read, 'Anoriath- Wood Elf hunter, lives in Whiterun- goes hunting outside of city often.' At the bottom of the paper, there was writing.  
'I'm on your side. -N'  
I smiled, put the paper in my bag, and broke out into a run to Whiterun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, yada yada, insert more common farewells, yup  
> Bye  
> -The Mighty Penguin  
> OH YEAH  
> NEXT CHAPTER! Will Emma find out her destiny as the Dragonborn?????? *ominous cliffhanger music* *i was thinking that one music the… sloth? from the Croods (Disney movie I think) sings*  
> *go look it up*  
> *okay bye*


	15. Dragonborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii it's been a while sorry
> 
> POP QUIZ  
> What do you think this chapter is about?? (Hint: title of the chapter)  
> IF YOU GUESSED EMMA DISCOVERING PART OF HER DESTINY WITH THE DRAGONBORN HOOHA YOU GET A GOLD STAR

The elf died well. He tried to put up a fight, shooting arrows at me, but I was too fast, even if I did slip when I was supposed to roll and stuff. I started walking back, and saw a huge, destroyed watch tower. Curious, I walked over slowly. Suddenly, there was a huge roar. I dived behind a rock, and peeked over.  
There was a huge dragon, swooping down, eating guards, taking arrows like they were little mosquito bites.  
"I am Mirmulnir!" He roared. "Fight and die well!"  
He landed on the ground, and a dark elf jumped on his head, stabbing his eyes. He roared in pain, but got a sword thrust up the roof of his mouth in reply.  
He fell to the ground, dead.  
*That was quick.* I thought. He started flaking, and burning up, turning golden orange with fire, and his essence rose to the sky, and dove towards me.  
I started running away, not processing what was happening. The essence followed me, and finally hit me, shoving me forward. I screamed in pain from the brute force of this… soul entering my body, then hit my head on the ground, and everything went black.

\---------

I woke up to see Danica tending my wounds. She smiled at me when she saw my eyes open.  
"Hey, Emmagail. Nice to see you again, though I wish you'd stop giving yourself head wounds. They're a pain to heal."  
I grinned back at her. "Sorry," I rasped, coughing.  
"Hey, take it easy. No talking for a bit. Your vocal chords took quite the strain, with you screaming loud enough that I could hear it. Let me get you some water."  
I nodded gently at her, and stared at the ceiling. What the fuck happened to me?  
She came back with a glass of water in hand. I took it, then blurted out, "What happened?"  
She frowned. "I said no speaking. Drink your water." I looked at her, then rolled my eyes and took a tiny sip, before making a huge show of coughing and gagging. Her eyes grew wide at the realization. "Oh, divines, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" She took the water and dumped it onto the plants. Sitting back down, she said, "So, no one is quite sure what happened exactly. All the guards, and Irileth, are saying that they took down the dragon, it caught fire on its own, turned into some weird essence of some sort, and crashed itself into you." I shook my head in disbelief. She laughed. "Yeah, I know what you're feeling. The Jarl said he wanted to see you when you woke up, though, so I should probably let him know-"  
A guard burst through the door, with his annoying clanking armor and arrogant aggressive attitude. "Danica!" He pretty much shouted, sending lightning through my brain. "Is the girl up yet?"  
She walked up to him, and softly asked, "Will you take off your helmet, please, Hrongor?" He followed her request. Not missing a beat, she slapped him, and said, "You come by, every day, for the past five days, and every day, I tell you the same thing. Stop. Yelling. You yell in here one more time, and I will rip your balls off your body, and make sure you survive it. Do you understand?"  
He nodded mutely, staring at her with wide eyes.  
"Yes, Emmagail is up. She woke up minutes ago, actually."  
Seeing that as my cue, I sat up, and gave him my most intimidating smile, making sure to add just a little bit of my fangs. He paled.  
"I, uh, must escort you, uh… Danica will you please escort her to Dragonsreach? Yes? Awesome, bye!" And he bolted.  
Danica laughed. "You shouldn't have scared him so bad!"  
I looked at her in disbelief. "I scared him? Sithis, no, that was all you, Danica."  
Her eyes narrowed as mine widened at my mistake.  
"Sithis?" She asked.  
"Uh, yeah. I picked it up from some friends."  
"And where are these friends at?"  
"Uh, Falkreath?"  
"And what were you doing in Falkreath instead of Windhelm?"  
I shrugged, looking away.  
Danica sighed. "Technically, it's none of my business, so I'll drop it. We should probably go up to Dragonsreach before the Jarl sends more loud guards."  
"Yeah," I said, getting up. I got really dizzy though, so I sat back down quickly.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I got back up and walked to the door.  
It was hot outside. I could feel my skin burning before Danica handed me a cloak to cover myself. I smiled in thanks to her.  
When we got to Dragonsreach- it captured a dragon, why is it made of wood?- I was pretty much dead. The housecarl drew her sword at our arrival, but realized it was me and Danica, so she sheathed it, but didn't relax. The Jarl looked me over as I watched my feet.  
"You're the one who… absorbed the dragon's soul?" He said.  
"Uh, yes, um, your highness? Uh," I fumbled for the right words.  
"I'm not a king, child," he said somewhat coldly. I shrunk down on myself.  
"My lord, forgive her. She's from Cyrodiil."  
"Really?" He said. "That explains her height. How old is she?"  
"Fifteen, my lord," I replied, glancing up for a fraction of a moment.  
The housecarl snorted, and muttered, "More like ten." I bit back a snarl.  
"Irileth," the Jarl said. "Anyways, we are in debt to you, Dragonborn."  
"Dragonborn?" I asked.  
"I'll explain later," Danica said.  
The Jarl continued, oblivious to our exchange. "As a token of my gratitude, I name you Thane of Whiterun. Please, take this axe as your badge of office." He handed me a orcish war axe. It glowed red with a fire enchantment as I grasped it.  
I sent a worried and confused look to Danica. She nodded gently.  
"Thank you, my lord." I replied, bowing slightly. He seemed satisfied with this response.  
"You know, I almost envy you. The Greybeards have summoned you… such a thing has not happened in hundreds of years! I made the pilgrimage up the 7,000 steps myself one time. High Hrothgar is a very beautiful place." He sighed. "I have work to do. Leave me."  
I turned on my heel and practically ran out the palace.

\-------

"What the fuck, Danica?! Dragonborn? High Hrothgar? 7,000 steps?! Thane?" It was too much to take in. My head was spinning.  
"Breathe, Emmagail. It's alright. The Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. They absorb a dragon's soul, killing it permanently. A thane is like a noblemen who has done a city service. High Hrothgar is a temple, and the 7,000 steps is the path to it."  
I sat down and put my head in my hands. Groaning, I said, "Why me? Why not some buffed up Nord warrior with an ego thirty times larger than his dick?"  
Danica snorted. "Maybe because you aren't that? I don't know, but the gods have something planned for you, that's for sure."  
Suddenly, I remembered what the Night Mother had said, about her wanting a hand in the fate the gods have chosen for me. I groaned louder.  
"I have to go back to Falkreath. I'll visit again, hopefully without a head wound," I said. Danica laughed.  
"Alright. Be safe, Emmagail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> -The Mighty Penguin


	16. Author's Note

Sorry if this notifies you guys an you get happy about it and such.  
A lot of stuff has been happening and I got out of sync with righting, and I can't seem to get back on track for it. I've been trying to write, but it's been so long that I don't remember where I was going with it.  
I refuse to abandon this story, but updates will be few and far between.  
Sorry if this disappoints/upsets some of you.  
Thanks for reading up to here at the very least :)  
-The Mighty Penguin


	17. A/N

Okay hey guys, it’s been a while, eh? There’s no easy way to say this, so I guess just out with it- this fic is officially abandoned. Thank you so much to everyone to supported it and me. After going back over it to try and add a chapter multiple times, I’ve found that not only A) do I not like where the plot was going or how I was telling the story, but B) it’s just been so long that I can’t continue the original plot. My friend and I are thinking about co-writing a fic that incorporates some technology into the game, but that might not happen for a while. This was one of my first fic, if not the first fic I’ve ever written, and it’s hard to let go, but bigger and better things await. I might revamp (haha pun) the story from a different angle later on, but that will also be a while from now. Again, thank you all so much for your support.  
Catch you on the flip side, and I hope you all stay safe,  
-The Mighty Penguin


End file.
